Love You
by Uchikata
Summary: "Kuharap kau tak lupa kalau kami ingin menjodohkanmu Sakura!"/"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya adalah kekasih Sakura!"/"Aku ingin menculikmu, lalu memotong motong anggota tubuhmu, lalu kujadikan sup, dan lalu kepalamu ku blender, kemudian ku jadikan jus-"
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ke dua nee..**

**Makasih yah atas review buat fic kemaren,,, :) **

**Oh ya, aku mau tanya dong. Sekuel itu apa ya? Maaf ya, saya kurang ngrti soalanya.. ^^v**

**Nah silahkan baca fic kedua dari sayaaa :D**

**Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 1**

***SAKURA POV***

Hai namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku sedang mengikuti MOS di SMA baruku. SMA Konoha. SMA paling bagus di Jepang. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa yang kudapat. Bukannya keluargaku tidak mampu membayar sekolahku, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana, aku membayarnya dengan uang kerja sambilanku sebagai penjaga supermaket. Ayahku agak tidak setuju dengan keputusanku ini. Tapi aku beralasan ingin belajar mandiri. Jadilah ayahku setuju dengan keputusan yang kubuat. Sekarang ini aku sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan kaki terangkat satu dan kedua tanganku yang menjewer kedua telingaku. Aku sedang terkena hukuman karena melawan seniorku. Dan senior yang kulawan tadi sedang menyeringai sambil menatapku. Menyebalakan! Dan parahnya aku belum makan, dan aku sudah berdiri di sini bermenit menit lamanya. Sambil menahan rasa lapar dan hausku aku menjalani hukuman dari senior kurangajar itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku sedang berlari menuju lapangan, aku tak mau sampai lapangan telat dan di marahi para seniorku. Tapi…

Brugg!

"Aduuuhh…" kataku kesakitan, aku menabrak seseorang. Eh, mungkin juga aku di tabrak. Aku jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata!" kata seseorang yang kutabrak. Rambutnya mirip sekali dengan pantat ayam, tapi mukanya itu diatas rata rata. Ganteng sekali. Aku yakin Ino-temanku akan pingsan apabila melihatanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru buru!" kataku sesopan mungkin. Bisa kulihat dari seragam yang dia kenakan, dia adalah seniorku.

"Gadis bodoh! Kau pikir ini jalan nenek moyangmu! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" katanya marah marah.

"Apa? Kau ini yangh bodoh! Mana ada orang jalan dengan mata. Semua orang berjalan dengan kaki! Masa kau tidak tahu dengan hal sepele seperti itu! Anak kecil pun tahu kalau jalan pakai kaki! Dasar bodoh!" kataku tak mau kalah. Terserah dia mau kakak kelas atau bukan. Tapi pastinya dia bukan kakak OSIS, karena semua kakak OSIS pasti sedang di lapangan. Jadi satu kesimpulanku, kalau kakak ini bukanlah seorang anggota OSIS.

"Kau berani melawanku rupanya," katanya.

"Kenapa tidak berani? Kita sama sama makan nasi kok," kataku.

"Hn, baiklah! Cepat kau kelapangan! " katanya.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh nyuruhku?" kataku.

"Aku anggota OSIS adikku yang manis," katanya sambil menyeringai layaknya iblis.

"Haaah!" teriakku kaget. Mana mungkin dia anggota OSIS? Aku tak melihatnya ketika perkenalan OSIS.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jadilah aku disini. Menikmati acara 'berjemur'-ku.

"Sudah kapok adik manis?" katanya. Aku hanya membuang muka. Terlalu malas meladeni ucapannya.

"Ternyata belum, baiklah kita tunggu sampai kamu kapok. Ok!" katanya lagi. Apa? Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"YA senpai, ya ya ya IYA! Saya sudah kapok!" kataku malas malasan.

"Hn, benarkah? Mukamu tidah meyakinkan sekali adik manis," katanya.

"Aku benar benar sudah kapok senpaaaaai," kataku.

"Hn , baiklah. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas," katanya.

"Baiklah terima-"

"Lima belas menit lagi," katanya memotong ucapanku sambil melangkah pergi menjauhiku. Sialan! Dasar senior menyebalkan.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dikelas. Disampingku ada Ino yang sedang memainkan jari kukunya tak jelas.

"Ino!" panggilku.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa kau tahu senior itu?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke senior yang tadi mengerjaiku. Dia sedang berjalan bersama seseorang berambut pirang seperti duren melewati kelasku. Dapat kulihat dia menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai.

"Hah! Sasuke senpai? Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia adalah mahluk tertampan, terkeren dan tersemuanya di dunia Sakura! Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa dia salah satu anggota OSIS?" tanyaku.

"Setahuku sih tidak Sakura, tapi dia adalah siswa paling tampan di sekolah ini. Dia juga siswa terpintar ke dua setelah Shikamaru. Dia juga seorang Uchiha. Kau tahu Uchiha-kan Sakura? Keluarga paling maju di Jepang. Hah pokoknya dia paling sempurna deh Sakura!" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Aku hanya tanya apa dia seoarang anggota OSIS?" kataku mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja bukan. Mana mau sih berandalan seperti dia masuk ke OSIS, walaupun pintar dan tampan sifatnya itu buruk Sakura. Massa kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang dia? Dia kan pernah masuk majalah Sakura," kata Ino.

"BUKAN!" teriakku kaget.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan berandalan itu Ino?" tanyaku penuh dengan emosi.

"Hei hei, tenang Sakura. Kau pasti dikerjai olehnya ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kemarin juga ada salah satu murid yang dikerjai olehnya. Dia mengaku menjadi anggota OSIS. Dan mengerjai murid itu habis habisan. Anggota OSIS tak ada yang berani menegur apalagi melawannya, karena dia adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di sini. Dia bisa membuat lawannya koma hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Makanya itu dia disebut berandalan. Tapi sifatnya itulah yang membuat semua siswi menjerit histeris dan jatuh cinta padanya," kata Ino.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi dari kelas dan menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Di jalan aku bertemu dengan senior berambut pirang yang tadi berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Pasti dia tahu Sasuke sedang berada dimana sekarang.

"Senpai apa kau tahu Sasuke senpai ada di mana?" kataku.

"Di belakang sekolah, dia sedang olahraga. Ada apa memangnya?" katanya.

Aku langsung pergi menuju belakang sekolah, mengacuhkan senior berambut pirang tadi yang sedang berteriak teriak memanggilku. Emosiku sudah berada di ubun ubun rasanya. Dan ketika aku sudah sampai ke belakang sekolah, betapa kagetnya aku. Dia sedang berdiri dengan lima, enam, tujuh, DELAPAN orang terkapar di bawahnya. Menyadari aku ada di sini. Dia berbalik kearahku. Dan bibirnya, mukanya semuanya lebam lebam dan dia berdarah! Aku paling tidak bisa melihat darah. Aku ada sedikit trauma dengan seuatu yang bernama darah!

"Aaaah! Darah! Kau berdarah! Ayo cepat sini ke UKS!" kataku sambil menyeretnya ke UKS. Bagaimana bisa dia menahan lebam lebam dan darah yang terus mengalir yang ada di mukanya itu.

*SASUKE POV*

"Aaaah! Darah! Kau berdarah! Ayo cepat sini ke UKS!" kata seorang gadis sambil menyeretku menuju UKS. Rambut pink? Hn, dia adalah junior yang kukerjai tadi. Sesampainya di UKS dia mengobati lukaku sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Aku hanya memperhatikan mukanya. Karena tak dapat kupingkiri mukanya sangat manis dan cantik.

"Kau ini kenapa bisa sampai berdarah? Katanya berandalan! Tapi baru begitu saja lebammu banyak sekali di muka. Padahal aku baru saja mau marah padamu. Kalau beginikan aku jadi tidak tega marah padamu!" katanya. Ya Tuhaaan, kenapa masih ada orang sepolos ini? Hn, dia lucu sekali.

"Berisik. Kau ini hanya bisa menganggu 'olahragaku' saja. Lebam lebam seperti ini itu tidak ada apa apanya tahu!" kataku. Memang tadi itu aku sedang 'berolahraga'. Salah sendiri mereka menantangku. Lagipula wajar saja kalau laki laki itu lebam lebam.

"Kau ini! Masih mending aku mau menolongmu!" katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Aku tidak minta, kau saja yang tiba tiba datang dan menyeretku. Menyebalkan. Lagipula untuk apa kau mencariku hah!"kataku,

"Tentu saja untuk marah marah padamu karena tadi kau mengerjaiku! Tapi berhubung kau sedang sakit seperti ini, aku jadi tak tega. Jadi aku akan marah marah padamu nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh saja. Baiklah sudah selesai! Kau tahan saja perihnya, memang betadine itu perih tapi lukamu akan cepat sembuh dengan itu," katanya sambil melangkah pergi, dan ketika dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu, dia berhenti dan berkata, "Jangan berkelahi lagi, aku tak mau terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk marah marah padamu," katanya lalu melangkah pergi. Hn, gadis yang unik.

*NORMAL POV*

Insiden Sakura menolong Sasuke ternyata menyebar luas di sekolah, apalagi di telinga para fans Sasuke. Mereka cukup kaget, karena pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah mau ditolong oleh mereka. Laki laki maupun perempuan, Sasuke tidak pernah mau di tolong oleh orang lain. Ditolong sahabatnya saja tak mau. Tapi dengan Sakura dia mau. Banyak yang mengira Sakura adalah sang misteri cinta Sasuke. Karena dulu ketika Sasuke sedang gencar gencarnya diincar oleh para perempuan. Sasuke selalu di kerubungi oleh perempuan. Sangking kesalnya dia berkata, "Berhenti mendekatiku! Aku tidak mau kekasihku marah karena menganggapku playboy!" kata Sasuke. Masalah kekasih disitu tentu saja Sasuke bohong, karena faktanya Sasuke terlalu malas berurusan dengan kaum hawa. Tentu saja setelah dia berkata seperti itu banyak fansnya yang patah hati dan bertanya tanya.

"Siapa wanita itu Sasuke?" tanya salah satu fans Sasuke.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti! Nanti dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya! Dia seratus kali lebih baik daripada kalian!" kata Sasuke. Tentu saja akan tahu nanti- kalau dia sudah punya kekasih, dan tentu saja akan muncul sendiri nantinya.

Karena perkataan Sasuke yang seperti itu dulu, maka banyak yang menyimpulakan kalau Saura adalah pacar Sasuke yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya itu. Sang misteri cianta Sasuke yang ditanya tanyakan. Sementara di bagian Sasuke, dia biasa saja menanggapi gossip seperti itu. Malah dia merasa perlu berterimakasih dengan Sakura, karena gossip itu malah membuat wanita wanita yang suka mengganggunya berkurang. Tentu saja dia senang. Sementara di bagian Sakura, dia malah uring uringan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Pantas saja ketika MOS dia mengerjaimu, ternyata kau adalah pacarnya yang merupakan misteri selama ini. Akhirnya misteri ini terpecahkan juga, dan kagetnya sang misteri itu adalah kau Sakura, sahabatku sendiri!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya Ino. Sumpah!" kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"Tenang saja Sakura aku tidak akan marah kok kalau kau pacaran dengannya. Akukan sudah ada Sai, jadi kalau kau pacaran dengan Sasuke aku akan mendukungmu. Ternyata hanya kau yang mampu membuat dia menurut," kata Ino dengan senyum senyum gaje.

"Ino aku benar benar tidak pacaran dengannya," kata Sakura.

Tiba tiba muncul Sasuke di kelas Sakura. Tentu saja suara di kelas Sakura menjadi gaduh bukan main. Karena sang pujaan hati datang ke kelas junior, mereka semua saling menyangka kalau Sasuke kesini untuk menemui Sakura. Ternyata sangkaan mereka benar, karena Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih ya adikku yang manis" kata Sasuke. Tapi parahnya adalah, Sasuke berkata di tengkuk Sakura, jadi terlihatnya seolah olah Sasuke mencium Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para fans Sasuke menjerit histeris. Sementara Sakura sendiri mukanya sudah seperti tomat segar. Dan keajaibannya adalah Sasuke BERTERIMAKASIH ke Sakura plus kata 'adikku yang manis'. Hal langka yang jarang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Apa?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Pulang sekolah di taman Konoha depan air mancur, aku menunggumu di situ," kata Sasuke lalu kemudian pergi meninggalakan Sakura. Sasuke berterimaksih ke Sakura karena berkatnya para fans yang mengejarnya sudah mulai berkurang. Sementara semua yang ada di kelas saling terperangah mereka tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti Sasuke bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Masih menyangkal tidak pacaran Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku benar benar-"

"KYAAA! Sakura aku iri kepadamu," teriak fans Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sedang dalam perjalan menuju taman Konoha. Dia merasa aneh di perjalan, karena semua orang melihat ke arahnya. 'Ada pa ini?' batin Sakura. Tak sengaja Sakura mendengar bisik bisik kumpulan wanita.

"Itukan wanita yang berhasil merebut hati Sasuke,"

"Ah, iya benar juga. Menurut kabar wanita itukan berambut pink, dan cantik,"

"Katanya ucapan terimakasih Sasuke hanya buatnya,"

"Iya, katanya juga cuma dia yang bisa membuat Sasuke menurut untuk pergi ke UKS"

"Dan katanya Sasuke cuma mau ditolong olehnya,"

"Pantas saja Sasuke memilihnya, ternyata dia sangat cantik,"

"Hah! Aku iri!"

Sakura sedikit membelalak kaget mendengar pembicaraan itu. Jadi gossip tak jelas itu sudah sampai lain sekolah? Hebat! Bahakan hal yang baru terjadi tadi siang pun langsung mereka ketahui. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sesampainya di taman dia sudah melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi taman sambil tidur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam.

"Aku hanya mau PDKT," kata Sasuke.

"PDKT? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja agar kau jadi pacarku!" kata Sasuke.

"Haah?"

"Baikalah, kurasa PDKT-nya sudah cukup,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Kata Sasuke.

"Haaah?" Sakura tambah tak mengerti.

"Baiklah! Mulai hari ini, Sakura Haruno telah resmi menjadi pacarku!" kata Sasuke. Dasar Sasuke ini, mana ada PDKT sesebentar itu? Bahkan Sakura bilang iya saja belum, tapi dia sudah menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Baiklah ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sementara orang orang yang melihat merasa kagum dengan pasangan sempurna ini. Dan karena ini masih jam pulang sekolah, jelas saja masih banyak anak SMA yang pulang sekolah. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka banyak mendengar bisik bisik tentang mereka.

"eh, itukan Sasuke!"

"Ya ampun jadi misteri selama ini adalah gadis itu?"

"Tak disangka dia cantik sekali."

"Beruntungnya gadis itu."

"KYAAA! Mereka serasi sekali"

Begitulah teriakan dan bisik bisik yang mereka dengar. Muka Sakura sekarang ini sedang bersemu merah, sementara Sasuke sendiri sekarang sedang menyeringai puas.

**TBC**

**Taraaaa! Sudah selesaaii! :)**

**Tolong review ya, dan beri saran juga. Ok!**

**Cara nembak Sasuke emang aku buat mirip sama fic pertamaku. Hehehe.. habis saya bingung bagaimana cara nembak yang pas. Terus Sakuranya juga nanti ngomong apa? Lagian di sini ceritanya, Sakura itu tidak menyukai Sasuke. Jadi pemaksaan deh! Haduuuh kalo baca lagi serasa ga banget! Kaya ada yang kurang gituu.. jadi tolong saran yg sebanyak banyaknya yaaaa.. tapi jangan di flame – belum sanggup saya ma kalo di flame -_-!**

**Salam loope, piisss, angd gahoool!**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyaaa ini chapter 2! Taraaaa! :D**

**Saya senang sekali karena bisa update cepet :D Selang berapa hari doang! Haduuuuh unyu unyu daaaah :D Jujur aja saya ma ga nyangka bisa bikin fic begini. Hehehe… makasih ya semua atas reviewnya.,, saya jadi tambah bersemangat ngelanjutin fic ini! Kapan sih saya ga bersemangat? Wkwkw.. karena jujur aja, saya itu orang yang super duper hiperaktif. Wkwkwk.. kok malah curhat? Yaudah silahkan nikmati chapter ke 2 dari sayaaaa! :D**

**Tapii,, bales review dulu yaaaaa..**

**Yola-chan: Hehehe makasiiih,, tapi jangan manggil senpai dong,, saya kan masih pendatang baru di ffn. Lagian saya masih 15 tahun. Ini udah update ya yola-chan, selamat menikmati. Review lagi ya :) Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Keylan: Salam kenal juga. Maksiiiih yaaaaaa… :D ini udah update yaa, selamat menikmati, jangan lupa review lagi ya :) Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Vvvv : Lucu ya, maksih yaaa… lanjutannya… rahasia dong. Wkwkwk *mintaditabok* review lagi yaa :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Ruki chan: Aku juga suka cowok kaya Sasu gituu.. hehehe bikin deg deg ser gimana gitu.. wkwkwk.. ok! Ini lanjuatannya ya Ruki chan. Review lagi yaaa :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Yuki Chynta: Slam kenal juga. Makasiiih yaa :D ini udah update yaaa,, jangan lupa review lagi yaa :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Me: iya, ini udah update yaa.. makasih atas reviewnyaaaa.. silahkan menikmati.. review lagi yaaa :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Uchiha vee-chan: Makasih yaaa,,, Sasuke itu emang dari lahir udah ganteng duluan. Tapi kalo jadi bad boy emang gantengnya ga ada yg nyaingin. Ini udah update yaaa,, silahkan menikmatii… review lagi ya :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Akira Tsukiyomi: Iya tu si Sasu, PDKT ga ada semenit. Maen langsung tembak aja. Diterima pula. Wkwkwkwk… nanti aku usahain ada deh buat kamu seorang,, wkwkwk *ngegombal-_-* ini udah update yaaa,,,, review lagi, Ok! :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Omg: OK! Ni udah update yaaa… jangan lupa review lagi, OK! :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Hikari Shinju: Hohoho makasiiihh… aduuuh ngeri deeh ditodong pake sumpit, serasa jadi mie ayam gitu.., wkwkwk… iya ini udah update yaaa,, jadi sumpitnya turunin.. wkwkwk.. tapi review lagi yaaa,,, awas kalo ga!-nodong pake sendok! Wkwkwk :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: iya ne udah update. Makasih atas reviewnya yaa.. review lagi yaa :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Ara Jessica Russo: Ok! Saya akan berusaha :D terimakasih atas saraanya yaa,, :D review lagi ya. :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Ok! Kalo review udah di bales, silahkan baca aja yaaaa. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 2**

***NORMAL POV***

Matahari sudah mulai muncul, membangunkan penghuni kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna merah muda ini. Sakura masih bergulat dengan mimpi indahnya. Namun karena kesadarannya sebagai anak sekolah, dia terbangun dan segera ambil langkah untuk mandi dan bersiap siap ke sekolah. Tinggal sendiri memang tak segampang yang di bayangkan oleh Sakura, tapi memang dasarnya dia adalah anak yang mandiri, jadi semua terasa mudah. Setelah semua selesai, dia segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berangkat menuju sekolah. Namun di depan gang apartemennya berdiri seseorang yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Seseorang yang kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Merasa tak punya kepentingan apa apa dengan sosok tersebut, dia melangkah melewati seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Hei! Aku menunggumu tahu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Haaah! Kau menungguku? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja itu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih! Kau ini, ayo berangkat bareng!" kata Sasuke, yang berhasil membuat muka Sakura blushing tak karuan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke memang sudah dari lahir pendiam. Sementara Sakura, dia bingung mau berkata seperti apa.

"Mulai sekarang kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersmaku," kata Sasuke yang udah mulai bosan dengan situasi yang ada.

"Eh, kenapa?" kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah jadi pacarku. Kau ini niat tidak sih jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak," kata Sakura dengan muka super polosnya.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke kaget, keluar sudahlah ke OOC-an Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang memaksa? Aku bilang iya saja tidak kok!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan. Dia terlalu syok bisa bertemu dengan gadis seperti Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu bisa berkata sejujur itu kepada Sasuke?

Sesampainya di sekolahan, tentu saja duo manusia ini menjadi sorotan semua murid dan guru. Sekarang yakinlah mereka kalau Sakura adalah sang misteri yang di tanya tanyakan semenjak tahun kemarin. Terbukti dengan Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Teman teman Sasuke yang melihat pun sampai lupa apakah betul itu Sasuke yang mereka kenal?

***SAKURA POV***

Aduuuh, aku malu sekali. Kenapa anak ini jadi aneh sekali? Bukannya kemarin dia yang mengerjaiku? Dasar manusia aneh! Tapi kenapa aku bisa mau sama dia ya? Huh! Andaikan kemarin aku tidak lola sedikt, pasti aku langsung bilang tidak. Ya Tuhan! Itu Karin! Haduh! Dia memandangiku bagaikan singa kelaparan. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir tangan Sasuke itu besar dan hangat. Membuatku merasa nyaman. Jantungku juga berdebar kencang sekali kalau dekat dengannya. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa!

"Hn, sampai sini saja ya adikku yang manis. Kelas kitakan beda arah. Gandengannya nanti lagi, ok?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

"Eh, apa sih! Kalau mau ke kelas ya ke kelas saja!" kataku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ke kelas kalau kau menggenggam tanganku kencang sekali. Aku ga akan kemana mana kok adikku yang manis, jadi lepaskan ya," kata Sasuke sambil memandang kearah tanganku yang sedang bergandengan dengan tangannya. Sertamerta aku langsung melepas gandengan itu. Sementara anak anak yang melihat kejadian barusan, semuanya saling merah mukanya. Kenapa mereka yang merah mukanya? Yang mengalami ini kan aku dan Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, sana ke kelas. Tapi jangan bertengkar lagi! Aku paling ga suka hal kaya gitu!"

"Hn, baiklah," kata Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Tapi baru berapa langkah, dia berbalik ke arahku lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" kataku.

CUPP!

"Bye," katannya lalu melangkah pergi lagi. Apa dia menciumku? Walaupun bukan di bibir, tapikan sama saja intinya mencium. Mukaku jadi kaya tomat kan gara gara Sasuke! Huh!

"KYAAA Sakuraaaa! Kami maaauu!" teriak para fans Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini. Tak mau menjadi sorotan anak anak satu sekolahan, aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju kelasku. Mungkin tepatnya aku berlari. Bukannya takut telat, ini masih sangat pagi. Tapi karena semua orang yang kulewati melihatku dan berbisik bisik. Apa itu karena aku pacaran dengan Sasuke? Huh! Menyebalkan. Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk di bangku. Ino dan teman temanku yang lain belum datag. Hanya ada beberapa anak di kelasku. Ada Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang saling adu cekcok, tapi aku yakin sedetik kemudian Shikamaru mengalah dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Sedangkan Temari pasti nanti akan marah marah karena Shikamaru tidur lagi. Mereka berdua adalah teman semenjak SMPku. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dan menurutku mereka adalah pasangan paling unik. Karena setiap kencan yang mereka lakukan pasti berujung dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur. Ada juga Hinata, dia sedang membaca buku. Dia memang anak yang rajin dan sangat polos. Anak yang lemah lembut sekali. Pokoknya dia itu girly sekali. Dan sangat mudah membuat pipi mulusnya itu bersemu merah. Hanya itu anak anak yang aku kenal. Sebagian dari mereka adalah teman SMPku. Ada juga Tenten dan Ino. Tapi mereka belum datang. Aku menunggu sambil membaca komik yang kemarin aku beli. Kalau dipikir pikir, aku datangnya memang kepagian. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke,, berarti Sasuke berangkatnya lebih pagi daripada aku dong. Tak disangka, ternyata dia rajin juga.

"Sakura! Ceritkan padaku kejadian kau dicium Sasuke!" kata Ino tiba tiba sambil berteriak kencang. Tentu saja teman temanku yang lain mendengar teriakan Ino yang super duper kencang itu. Semetara di belakang Ino sudah ada Tenten yang memandangiku cengegesan. Otomatis saja, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino langsung mengerubungiku.

"Kau dicium Sasuke senpai? Kok aku tak tahu sih Sakura?"

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"Rasanya seperti apa?"

"Dia agresif tidak waktu menciummu?"

Sejuta pertanyaan menghadangku. Aku tambah bingung mau menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Hei hei hei, kalau bertanya satu satu. Aku bingung mau jawab yang mana!" kataku kesal.

"Baiklah, bagimana dia bisa menciummu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya bisalah, diakan punya mulut untuk mencium Ino," kataku.

"Bukan itu maksud Ino, Sakura. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" kata Temari.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Tadi sewaktu di koridor, dia mau masuk kelasnya. Karena letak kelas yang berbeda jadi kita berpisah. Tapi tiba tiba dia berbalik dan menciumku," kataku.

"Apakah dia agresif sewaktu menciummu? Biasanya orang sekeren Sasuke, sangat agresif untuk urusan ciuman," kata Tenten. Bisa kulihat wajah Hinata merah. Jelas saja, karena pikiran anak itu sangat polos. Belum ternodai sama sekali. Tapi sekarang, dia harus menerima 'asupan gizi' seperti ini.

"Dia hanya mencium keningku kok," kataku. Reflek Temari, Ino, dan Tenten berkata "Yaaaah," secara serempak, kecuali Hinata tentunya. Dia hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, ya! Kalian mau ikut eskul apa?" kataku pada mereka.

"Aku mau modern dance sama modeling mungkin aku juga akan masuk cheerleader ," kata Ino.

"Aku baskeeet!" teriak temari dengan semangatnya.

"Aku karate," kata Tenten.

"Ciee cieee,, biar bisa ketemu sama Neji senpai tuuu,, Hinata, Tenten itu diam diam menyukai Neji senpai loo," kata Ino.

"Oh, Neji-nii juga belum punya pa..car kok," kata Hinata tergagap. Bisa kulihat muka Tenten merah.

"Kau Hinata, mau masuk eskul apa?" kataku.

"Aku mau masuk eskul tea..ter dan seni lukis," kata Hinata. Jangan salah, walaupun dia tergagap. Tapi prestasi di bidang drama atau teaternya sangat memusakan. Waktu SMP hampir semua pertunjukan, Hianatalah yang menjadi tokoh utama. Dan bahkan dia adalah ketua eskul drama sewaktu SMP.

"Kau sendiri Sakura? Dari tadi kau hanya bertanya," kata Tenten.

"Entahlah aku bingung. Mungkin paduan suara," kataku.

"Nah itu malah bagus! Suaramukan bagus sekali Sakura," kata Temari. Obrolan kamipun berlanjut hingga bel berbunyi.

***SKIP TIME***

***NORMAL POV***

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Sakura tak ikut teman temannya ke kantin Karena dia merasa malas. Dia hanya duduk sambil membaca komik yang belum tuntas dia baca. Tiba tiba muncul Sasuke di kelas Sakura.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi depan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat komik yang sedang dia baca. Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria. Lama pasangan ini saling diam. Tak ada satupun yang mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan. Sasuke sendiri ke kelas Sakura karena di paksa Naruto-sahabatnya. Dia berkata "Kau harus sering sering mengunjungi pacarmu untuk membuktikan rasa simpatimu," tapi dia sadar, kata itu tidak diperuntukkan untuk Sakura. Karena Sakura adalah gadis langka di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura tiba tiba.

"Hanya berkunjung," jawab Sasuke secara singkat jelas dan padat.

"Nanti kau pulang bersamaku," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah nanti," jawab Sakura.

"Hn, berarti nanti pulang kerja sambilan kau ku jemput," kata Sasuke lalu pergi dari kelas Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasa biasa saja kalau Sasuke mau menjemputnya. Tapi entah mengapa pandangan dari teman sekelasnya merasa sangat amat special. Dia hanya bisa mendengus dan melanjutkan membacanya. Bicara mengenai perasaanya ke Sasuke, dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai Sasuke. Yang jelas, jantungnya akan berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang kalau dia dekat dengan Sasuke. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena kalau sudah dekat dengan pria itu, maka jantungnya sudah tak mau di ajak kompromi lagi.

***SKIP TIME***

Sepulang kerja seperti janji Sasuke, Sasuke sudah ada di depan supermarket dengan motor warna hitamnya. Dia menuggu Sakura lima menit yang lalu. Sakura yang melihat keberadaan Sasuke segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyuman manisnya itu berhasil membuat Sasuke blushing sesaat. Tapi hanya sesaat.

"Hn, sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya,"

"Mau ikut aku sebentar?" kata Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan jalan, mau?" kata Sasuke yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat dan senyum cerah dari Sakura. Akhiirnya sejoli ini pergi menuju suatu tempat yang Sasuke mau. Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke. Bukannya mau pamer kemesraan, tapi karena Sasuke mengendarai motornya terlalu kencang, sangat kencang malah. Sementara Sasuke sendiri malah tersenyum di balik helm gelpanya, tentu saja karena pelukan Sakura yang semakin erat. Dan dia sadar, pelukan Sakura adalah hal terhangat yang pernah dia rasakan. Motor Sasuke terus berpacu sampai pantai Konoha. Pemandangan sore pantai ini sangat indah. Karena sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.

"Kau ini kalau naik motor pelan pelan! Aku belum mau mati tahu!" kata Sakura marah marah. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan kea rah tepian pantai.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Suka apa?"

"Pantai ini dan-" kata Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Dan?"

"aku," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eh, aku… aku suka pantai, tapi kalau kau, aku tidak suka. Jadi menjauhlah dariku radius satu meter!" kata Sakura yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tercengang. Tidak elit memang, tapi hanya Sakuralah wanita yang menolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak suka denganku?"

"Aku belum mau mati!" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah serius.

"Memangnya kau akan mati kalau dekat denganku? Aku janji tidak akan naik motor terlalu cepat. Jadi kau suka dengankukan?" kata Sasuke meyakinkan. Menakjubkan. Seorang Sasuke berkata panjang kali lebar kali luas kali tinggi.

"Bukannya itu! Aku tidak mau mati karena terkena serangan jantung! Karena setiap aku dekat denganmu jantungku akan berdetak seratus kali lipat. Nanti kalau aku terkena serangan jantung bagaimana?" kata Sakura dengan muka serius yang berhasil membuat Sasuke semakin tercengang. Selang beberapa waktu Sasuke tertawa terbahak bahak. Ada sedikt rasa lega di hatinya. Sangat lega. Entah mengapa, padahal dia tidak suka dengan 'adik manis'-nya itu. Dia hanya ingin di jauhi oleh perempuan pengganggu itu. Memanfaatkan keadaan Sakura memang. Tapi di hatinya terbesit satu rasa yang dia sendiri tak mengerti. Rasa seperti ingin melindungi gadis ini. Rasa yang selalu merindukan tawa gadis ini. Semuanya. Padahal baru berapa hari dia kenal Sakura. Bisa di hitung dengan jari malah. Tapi tak ada yang tahukan kalau cinta akan datang tiba tiba di hati mereka.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau, kau lucu. Itu tadi artinya kau menyukaiku," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Fakta lainnya adalah hanya dengan Sakuralah dia mau menunjukkan seringai dan gelak tawanya. Dan Sakura sadar bahwa tawa Sasuke adalah tawa paling indah yang pernah dia lihat. Sangat indah. Lalu tiba tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sangat erat. Seolah tak mau kehilangan gadis ini.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke. Mereka pulang menuju apartemen Sakura. Berbeda dengan tadi, Sasuke tidak mengendarai motor terlalu kencang sekarang. Dia sudah berjanji dengan Sakura. Yang pasti hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan buat Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi senahagia ini. jauh di lubuk hatinya dia megakui dia punya rasa khusus untuk Sakura.

Malam ini Sakura berada di kamarnya. Merenungkan apa ang tadi sore terjadi. Tentang perasaanya, semuanya ke Sasuke. Ada rasa sedikit tak percaya kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Tapi dia yakin kalau dia memang menyukai Sasuke. Karena menurut pendapat Ino yang dia tanyai, kalau Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Karena jantung berdetak lebih cepat adalah ciri ciri kau menyukai seseorang. Rasa hangat, jantung berdetak lebih cepat, rasa nyaman, semuanya itu adalah tanda tanda kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Dan Sakura sadar semua rasa itu memang akan muncul kalau dia sedang bersama Sasuke. Berbeda ketika dia bersama laki laki lain. Tiba tiba Hp Sakura bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang ada di Hp Sakura.

**From: 08xxxx**

**Have a nice dream my sweety **

**-Sasuke-**

Membaca pesan tersebut tentu saja mukanya merah padam. Baru dapat pesannya saj sudah semerah ini. Apalagi Sasuke sendiri yang berkata. Bisa dipastikan pasti Sakura sudah seperti Hinata, pingsan di tempat.

Sementara di tempat lain

"Kita gunakan gadis berambut pink itu untuk menghancurkan Sasuke,"

***TBC***

**Taraaa ini chapter 2 nya. Kayaknya kurang panjang ya, apa perasaan saya doang. Tapi tolong di review yaa :D kayaknya nanti chap 3 saya updatenya lama. Maaf ya, salahin sekolah saya yang ngasih tugas plus ulangan numpuk. Ok! Jangan lupa review :D Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**_UCHIKATA_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa ini chap ke 3 persembahan dari saya. Kalo bales reviewnya di belakang aja yaa.. baiklah silahkan dinikmati… :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 3**

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah bersama dan pulang sekolah bersama. Tapi kali ini tak seperti biasanya. Sakura berangkat sekolah sendiri. Dan kemarin dia juga pulang sekolah sendiri. Tapi anehnya, sekarang ini dia berangkat sekolah pada saat ayam mulai berkokok atau jam lima pagi. Mengejutkan memang, mengingat bel sekolahnya baru berdering jam tujuh pagi. Ada satu lagi yang aneh! Sakura kelihatan berantakan sekali. Melihat dia yang seperti itu, maka kau akan yakin bahwa kau baru saja melihat hantu yang sedang berkeliaran. Semua itu terjadi karena Sasuke. Ya, gara gara bocah rambut ayam itu.

***FLASHBACK***

Sakura sedang menuju kelas Sasuke. Karena seperti biasanya, kalau Sasuke tak datang ke kelasnya maka dialah yang akan datang ke kelas Sasuke. Tapi sesampainya Sakura di kelas Sasuke, orang yang dicari malah tidak ada. Dan teman rambut pirang kekasihnya itu berkata, kalau Sasuke sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ajaib sekali bukan? Mengingat Sasuke yang berandalan sekarang berada di perpustakaan. Akhirnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan. Dan benar saja, Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku perpustakaan dan dia sedang membaca buku. Entah buku apa yang sedang di baca pria itu, tapi kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang serius dan tak ingin di ganggu. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke.

"Hei, sedang apa? Ayo pulang," kata Sakura menghapiri Sasuke.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri, aku sedang sibuk," kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura mulai merasa heran. Karena sejak kapan Sasuke berkata sekejam itu padanya?

"Kau sedang marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hah, ayo pulang," kata Sakura sekali lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Kau pulang saja sendiri! Jangan seperti anak TK! Memangnya kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk, hah?" bentak Sasuke. Sakura merasa ada sedikit rasa perih di hatinya. Rasanya seperti tak mau hidup tak mau mati. Baru kali ini Sasuke memarahinya tanpa sebab.

"Maaf, aku akan pulang sendiri. Semoga urusanmu cepat selesai," kata Sakura akhirnya. Sambil melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan perasaan yang tak dapat di gambarkan olehnya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus pasrah atas kelakuannya. Dia ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi di lain pihak, tugas yang di berikan oleh gurunya itu membuat dia harus duduk nyaman di bangku perpustakaan. Lihat saja nanti, pasti dia akan membakar gurunya itu hidup hidup, karena membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura goyang.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

Sesampainya di sekolah, jam masih menunjukkan jam lima lewat limabelas menit pagi. Terlalu kepagian memang, tapi dia tak mau melihat muka Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di sepanjang koridor sekolah ini hanya ada dia seorang. Jelas saja dia seorang. Memangnya ada murid serajin Sakura?

"Kenapa tak menungguku?" sebuah suara baritone mampu menghentikan langkah Sakura. Tak usah diberi tahu pun Sakura tahu itu adalah suara Sasuke. Ternyata ada juga orang rajin selain Sakura.

"Kupikir kau tak mau berangkat sekolah denganku," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tak mau berangkat denganmu? Kau inikan pacarku,"

"Kupikir kau tak suka anak TK," jawab Sakura sambil membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn, aku memang tidak suka anak TK, tapi aku suka adik manisku ini, ayo ke belakang sekolah. Ini masih terlalu pagi, kau ini rajin sekali," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya pasrah di seret seret oleh Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura berkata kalau Sasuke sudah kembali lagi menjadi sosok awal si Sasuke.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, mereka hanya duduk di bangku.

"Maafkan aku yang kemarin ya," kata Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat serius.

"Terserah," kata Sakura.

"Hei, kau masih marah? Ayolah kemarin itu aku sedang lost control, jangan marah lagi ya,"

"Sekarang ini aku juga sedang lost control. Jadi jangan membuatku marah," kata Sakura. Good job Sakura. Lanjutkan!

"Terserah, yang penting nanti kau pulang sekolah bersamaku. Dan besok kau berangkat sekolah bersamaku, dan seterusnya," kata Sasuke.

"Besok aku akan berangakat pagi pagi seperti ini,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu lebih pagi lagi," kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Kau menyebalakan," kata Sakura sambil manyun.

"Terserah, yang penting kau suka. Hei, jangan manyun begitu. Aku jadi lapar," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai ini menjadi rated M! Tahan nafsumu Uchiha.

"Apa kalau aku manyun sejelek itu? Sampai membuatmu lapar? Yasudahlah aku tidak manyun lagi," kata Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya cengok mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bukan itu maksud Sasuke, Sakura. Kau hampir saja di cium olehnya tadi, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk lagi.

"Sakuraaa.. katanya nanti ada murid baru lhoo..!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng. Sekarang ini Sakura sedang berada di kelasnya, awalnya kelasnya ini sangat damai sebelum mahluk berambut pirang atau Ino itu masuk ke kelas.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana?" kata Sakura sambil memainkan hpnya tak jelas.

"Dari kelas sebelah, katanya murid barunya laki laki dan katanya dia tampaaan lhoo,, tapi karena kau sudah punya Sasuke, jadi dia buat aku ya Sakura," kata Ino berapi api.

"Lalu Sai bagaimana?" sahut Sakura asal.

"Sai? Emm entahlah. Hei, kau kenapa tak bersemangat begitu?" tanya Ino melihat Sakura yang lesu dan berantakan.

"Aku malas dengan sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya," kata Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura, seharusnya kau merasa beruntung bisa mematahkan hati Uchiha yang kelewat dingin itu,"

"Kau pikir hatinya itu es batu? Kalau kau mau, dia buatmu saja. Aku sudah terlalu malas dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura yang berhasil membuat Ino cengok seketika. Benar benar kau ini Sakura.

"Ya ampuun Sakura, mungkin kemarin itu Sasuke sedang lelah jadinya dia membentakmu,"

"Yah, kurasa memang begitu. Karena tadi pagi sifatnya berubah menjadi menyebalkan lagi," kata Sakura sambil manyun.

"Tapi kau sukaaa kaan,," kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa siih? Dia itu menyebalkan tahu. Masa dia bilang aku jelek," kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Benarkah? Kok bisa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Bukannya apa, tapi Sakura itu masuk dalam golongan gadis perfect di sekolahnya. Jadi apa mata sang Uchiha itu sudah mulai katarak? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Iya, dia bilang kalau aku manyun bisa membuat dia lapar. Keterlaluan kan? Memang kalau aku manyun aku jelek ya Ino?" tanya Sakura. Sementara mendengar penuturan Sakura, Ino malah tertawa terbahak bahak sampai sampai dipelototi anak sekelas karena volume tertawanya yang mengalahkan speaker kelas.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hahahahaha… habisnya kau ini. sudah tahu jelek masih aja manyun. Hahaha.. kasihan Sasuke, harus melihat muka manyun jelekmu itu," kata Ino. Tentu saja Ino bohong. Siapa sih yang tidak tergoda ketika Sakura manyun? Hanya pria tak normal yang tahan melihat ketika Sakura manyun.

"Ah, kau sama saja menyebalkannya Ino," kata Sakura kesal.

"Iya iya… maaf ya Sakura cantik, hahaha," kata Ino sambil tertawa terbahak bahak lagi. Tak kuat menahan kepolosan Sakura. Walaupun Sakura selalu mendapat juara tiga besar di kelas, tapi entah kenapa, kalau menyangkut hal seperti di atas, Sakura jadi polosnya minta ampun. Mengalahkan Hinata malah. Akhirnya dua sahabat itu bercerita sampai bel berdering.

"Minuman keras, rokok, apa lagi ini Naruto? Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bawa narkoba ke sekolahan ha?" teriak seorang wanita kepala 40-an kepada seorang bocah berambut pirang. Terlihat sekali dia sedang marah sekarang. Sementara yang di bentak hanya memainkan game di hpnya.

"Aduuh sial! Aku kalah lagi!" kata pemuda itu tak menanggapi wanita yang sedang marah marah itu.

"Perhatikan aku ketika aku sedang berbicara dengamnu Naruto!" teriak wanita itu marah, bisa dilihat uratnya yang sebentar lagi akan putus menghadapi keponakannya yang tak tahu etika itu.

"Hn, jadi aku mau dihukum apa?" kata bocah berambut pirang itu malas malasan.

"Aku bingung denganmu Naruto. Sasuke sekarang saja sifatnya sudah agak berubah. Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti temanmu itu?"

"Langsung katakan saja obasan, kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku malas bertele tele seperti ini,"

"Hn, baiklah. Karena semua jenis hukuman sudah aku praktekan dan tak mempan kepadamu. Maka kau akan kuberi tugas," kata wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu sambil berpikir.

"Apa?" kata bocah pirang itu atau keponakkan wanita yang sedang memarahinya itu. Jelas saja dia dimarahi habis habisan. Naruto adalah teman Sasuke, dulu mereka sering membuat onar bersama. Tapi memang setelah Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura, kapasitas keonaran mereka berkurang. Tapi kali ini Naruto sedang sial. Dia dipergoki salah satu guru sedang merokok dan minum miuman keras. Semua guru memang takut padanya, kecuali guru tidak pekanya itu, atau Kakashi. Hanya dia seorang yang tak takut kepada Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Langsung saja dia dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Tapi berhubung sang kepala sekolahnya-Tsunade adalah bibinya sendiri, jadi dia santai santai saja.

"Baikalah, karena pekan besok ada pentas drama di sekolah ini. kau harus ikut berpartisipasi sebagai salah satu pemain disitu. Dan kau harus membuat pentas drama kita menjadi sempuran. Mengerti?"

"Iya iya,, sekarang aku boleh pergi kan?"

"Hn, silahkan," kata wanita itu bijaksana, sementara sang keponakan langsung melengos pergi. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Nama saya Sabaku No Gara, mohon bantuannya," kata laki laki berambut merah dan tampan itu. Dia adalah murid baru di kelas Sakura. Sekali melihat saja kau akan beramsumsi kalau dia tampan dan menyeramkan. Sifatnya itu tak jauh beda dari Sasuke. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Gayanya sangat keren. Dan ada tato ai di dahinya.

"Baiklah Gara, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sana," kata seorang guru yang menggunakan masker aneh. Sementara anak baru yang kita ketahui bernama Gara itu langsung melengos pergi tanpa berkata apa apa. Tapi sifatnya itu langsung membuat semua wanita di kelas Sakura klepek klepek. Memang siswi siswi di KHS ini semuanya suka yang menantang menantang. Seperti Sakura, pacaran saja sama anak yang berandalan. Bisa dilihat sekarang ini tatapan Ino tak penah putus memperhatikan murid baru itu. Sementara siswi siswi lain matanya sudah membentuk lope lope ketika melihat Gara. Tapi untunglah Kakashi-guru kesayangan mereka, menyadarkan mereka dari khayalan yang belum terlalu jauh mereka. Gara duduk di bangku belakang Sakura bersama Temari. Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan antara Gara danTemari yang terkesan serius, seperti orang sudah saling kenal. Mungkin nanti dia akan menanyakannya pada Temari.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seperti biasa Sakura hanya berdiam diri dikelas. Tapi sekarang ini kontestan berdiam diri di kelas itu ditambah dengan kehadiran Gara. Karena bosan menunggu Sasuke yang tak datang datang akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mengajak anak baru tersebut berbincang bincang walau hanya sejenak.

"Hei, namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura,"

"Hm, salam kenal," kata Gara singkat. Balasan ucapan Gara membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Karena Gara sangat irit bicara. Benar benar orang yang merepotkan.

"Jadi kau pindahan dari mana Sabakusan?"

"Suna, dan tolong panggil saja aku Gara," kata Gara dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

"Eh, iya," kata Sakura, dia diam sebentar, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak ke kantin Garasan?" kata Sakura lagi.

"Malas, dan tolong hilangkan kata san dari namaku," kata Gara kemudian. Lagi lagi Sakura diberi tatapan tajam dari sang empunya.

"Oh, baiklah bagaimana kalau Garakun?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya yang berhasil membuat si muka dingin ke dua ini bersemu merah walau hanya sesaat. Sepertinya Sakura adalah kompor yang pas untuk semua pria dingin. Terbuti dia bisa membuat Gara dan Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Terserah," kata Gara sambil memalingkan muka dari Sakura. Tak kuat menahan senyum Sakura.

"Hn, apa kau kenal baik dengan Temari. Dari tadi kudengar kau sangat akrab dengannya," kata Sakura.

"Ka menguping?" tanya Gara. Kena kau sekarang Sakura.

"Eh, ti.. tidak… aku hanya mendengar sekilas tadi," kata Sakura dengan muka gugup. Dasar kau Sakura, kau ini tidak pintar berakting tahu! Apalagi di depan orang secerdas Gara.

"Dia kakakku," kata Gara santai.

"APAAAA?" teriak Sakura kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara. Mengingat perilaku Temari yang diambang dosis wajar dan adiknya yang dibawah dosis minimum sekaligus. Sungguh diluar dugaan Sakura. Tapi tiba tiba Sasuke datang.

"Hei, ini Garakun teman baruku. Dia pindahan dari Suna. Garakun ini Sasuke," kata Sakura. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Gara, begitu juga Gara, dia menatap Sasuke tajam. Tanpa Sakura sadari terjadi aliran sengatan listrik dari mata mereka berdua. Aura hitam sudah mengitari Sasuke. sasuke merasa aura buruk kepada Gara, lagipula dia juga sebal dengan bocah itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura memaggilnya dengan suffix kun, sementara dia hanya dipanggil Sasuke. Tak lebih tak kurang. Haaa.. mungkin kau hanya cemburu Sasuke.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan pulang bersama Sasuke. mungkin lupa masalah kenapa tadi dia berangkat sekolah mendahului matahari bersinar, di jalan Sakura terus saja bercerita asik tentang Gara kepada Sasuke. Siapa sih laki laki yang tidak marah ketika pacarnya menceritakan hal tentang laki laki lain di depan mukanya langsung.

"Ku beri tahu, jauhi Gara," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Garakun adalah orang yang baik,"

"Aku bilang jauhi ya jauhi, kenapa sekarang kau jadi tidak penurut begini adikku yang manis?"

"Garakun baik kok Sasuke, tenang saja,"

"Itu hanya pendapatmu. Menurutku dia adalah lelaki yang berbahaya Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan tampang serius. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tampang yang seserius minta ampun ini. Bukannya apa, tapi gantengnya itu lho, nambah aja.

"Haaa,, kau ini hanya cemburu Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"Hn, mungkin. Lagipula aku masih belum rela kalau adikku yang manis ini direbut orang pahit macam dia," kata Sasuke. Sakura langsung bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke sedang berpikir keras mengenai pria yang bernama Gara itu. Sasuke tahu gerak gerik Gara sangat mencurigakan. Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan meraka dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Nama saya Naruto, saya ikut klub drama ini hanya sampai pekan besok setelah selesai pentas drama. Saya masuk ke klub ini karena dipaksa oleh nenek peyot Tsunade," kata bocah pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto. Dia sedang perkenalan diri di klub drama. Caranya berkenalan diri itu membuat hampir seluruh anggota klub drama tertawa terbahak bahak. Kecuali gadis berambut biru gelap atau Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menatap datar pada Naruto. Dia tahu siapa Naruto, anak brandalan yang selalu melanggar hukum. Hinata memang tidak suka pria seperti Naruto. Apalagi kalau pria macam Naruto masuk ke klub drama. Hinata takut kalau pria itu malah akan merusak pentas drama pekan besok. Entahlah dia hanya tak suka ada pria berandalan di dekatnya.

Akhirnay setelah diputuskan mereka akan memainkan drama tentang putri tidur. Sang tokoh utama adalah Hinata. Terang saja Hinata, karena dia adalah pemain drama terhebat di sekolah ini. walaupun baru masuk beberapa hari. Tapi dia sudah melihatkan bakatnya secara terang terangan mata. Dan sang pangeran adalah Naruto. Hinata sedikit syok ketika tahu bahwa lawan mainnya adalah Naruto. Karena mau bagaimanapun dia tidak suka denga orang berandalan seperti Naruto. Ketika latihan Hianata sudah tahu kalau hampir semua kesalahan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Merasa lelah mengajari bocah pirang satu ini. Akhirnya sang guru mengambil insiatif bahwa Naruto berada di bawah asuhan Hinata. Karena kemampuan Hinata sudah tidak di ragukan lagi. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Satu harapannya ialah hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah. Karena nyatanya Hinata menolak mentah mentah perintah sang guru. Sementara pusat kekacauan atau Naruto malah asik main game di hpnya. Benar benar kau ini Naruto. Akhirnya sang guru memerintahkan Naruto untuk mebujuk Hinata agar mau melatihnya. Akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto hanya nurut nurut saja atas perinatah yang diberikan. Semangat Naruto! Kau pasti bisa.

**TBC**

**Hohoho selesai juga. Akhirnya setelah dipikir pikr saya mau bales review di akhir saja. Hohoho makasih atas review dari kalian semua. Maaf juga saya lama updatenya.. belakangan ini pikiran saya lagi kalang kabut karena ga bisa msuk osis. Gara gara di pitnah sama orang. Pokonya bikin ga mood ngapa nagapin deh. Tapi sekarang ini saya masih masa bodoh sma yang pitnah saya. Tapi kalo dia lewat depan sya. Pasti saya langsung doa doa biar orangnya kena celaka. Wkwkwk lupakan saja curhattan saya diatas. Sekarang saya bales review dulu.**

**Keylan : thanx ya.. aku juga fansnya Sasusaku.. hehehe review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Vvvv: tahu tuh si Sasu suka banget nyari musuh,, tapi kalo masalah Sakura tenang aja. Kan ada Sasuke yang setia menemani dan melindungi.. ok thanks reviewnya yaa…. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Uchiha vee-chan: motor apa ya? Mangap (maap) deh, saya ga tahu merk merk motor. Tapi yang pasti motornya Sasuke itu motor yang keren banget kayak yang naik, yang mahal, pokoknya yang keren deeh.. iya kok nanti saling cinta, tapi ga tahu juga ya. Nanti deh tergantung mood saya.. wkwkwk becandaa.. ok review lagi ya…. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**4ntk4-ch4n: ok ini udah update ya, maaf ya review yang kemarin lupa aku bales.. review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Meaty-chan: hehehe kaya es aja meleleh,, hm aku juga suka Kalo Sasu jadi romantis gitu. Tapi kalo sama aku Sasu tambah romantis lho.. wkwkwk.. ok review lagi ya…. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hikari Shinju: hhehe iya, tapi nanti berantem berantemannya ada di chap depan,,, ok review lagi ya… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Yuki Chynta: hm makasih yaaa.. saya jadi tambah bersemangat,, ok review lagi ya… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Uchiha Kousuke: hehehe gapapa kok.. yaa ampuun,, tapi jangan ampe senyum senyum terus lho.. nanti dikira kya yang di rumah sakit rumah sakit,, wkwkw piece.. ok ini udah update yaa. ok review lagi ya…. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Ss cholich: musuhnya Sasuke pstinya,, tapi masih jadi rahasia lhoo.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Laluna: benaran dong, tapi lebih sukanya ma aku.. wkwkwkw.. justkidd.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Uharu: siap boss,,, wkwkwk,, kaya pak sby aja, lanjutkan, wkwkwk,, ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Ichi: ok, nanti ga akan lama kok.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Ifa Buck Horvejkul: ok makasiiih.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Just Ana: hoho makasih ya.. tapi ga nyampe kena serangan jntung kan? Gara gara dag dig dug? Ada kok tapi Gaasaku.. heheheh… ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**QRen: yaaah.. hub. Ke 3nya ada, tapi kisah asmara mereka ga sampe ancur kok.. tenang aja, ok! ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Midori Kumiko: yang pasti bukan saya yaa.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Me: saya juga penasaran ma ceritanya.. mau saya endingin sampe chap berapa… ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hinagiku-chan: waduuh rame? Hehehehe maksih yaaa,, ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Thia: siaap boos.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Sky pea-chan: ok! Ini udah update yaa... ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hime-chan: bukan Karin kok. Kalo Karin kan cinta mati sama Sasuke, masa mau ngancurin Sasuke. liat aja yaaa nantii.. ok review lagi yaa… Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Nah semua reviewnya udah di bales. Review lagi ya semuanyaaa.. :D**

**Salam loope, piiiis, and gahol**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai semuanya chap 4 udah update nii :D silahkan di nikmatiiiii ****:D salam loope, piiis, and gahoool! :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 4**

Perang di mulai. Itulah kata yang pantas untuk dua mahluk yang sekarang ini sedang berhadap hadapan. Mereka bukan saling berbicara akrab atau apalah itu yang menjurus ke pertemanan. Tapi mereka saling mengibarkan bendera perang satu sama lain. Sabaku no Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua duanya asyik dengan pertahanan benteng masing masing. Suasana akan menjadi panas seketika kalau kalian lewat di sini. Tatapan tajam mereka mengiringi langkah perang mereka. Bukannya mendramatisir masalah, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Jauhi Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya. Kalau kau melihatnya, maka kau akan terlonjak senang karena kekerenannya dan bergetar ketakutan karena kemarahannya.

"Bukan aku yang mendekatinya, tapi dia yang mendekatiku. Lagipula kenapa kau harus cemburu Uchiha?" kata pemuda berambut merah-Gaara dengan tampang tak kalah stoicnya. Suasana bertambah panas sekarang, padahal tempat yang sekarang sedang mereka pijaki adalah di belakang sekolah, angin di sini tak segan segan meniupkan angin kencang untuk mereka nikmati.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia adalah pacarku, Sabaku!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja rasanya pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain main denganmu tuan Uchiha," kata Gaara dengan seringai menyeramkannya.

"Hn, sudah ku tebak, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. Percuma! Sakura tak akan berpaling dariku,"

"Tch! Percaya diri sekali kau ini tuan. Putrimu itu bisa saja berpaling karena kelauanmu,"

"Kelakuan apa? Aku selalu berbuat baik kepadanya. Kita masih berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama," kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Berpacaran tidak hanya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Kau lupa kalau Sakura itu manusia heh? Jangan kau jadikan dia sebagai tameng perlindunganmu," kata Gaara dengan mimik tenang. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, padahal siapapun akan grogi kalau melihat sang Uchiha marah besar.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ternyata kalian mudah akrab ya, aku jadi senang," kata seorang gadis berambut layaknya gulali. Dia datang dan merusak momen yang sedang panas ini. Entah menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum kepada dua pemuda yang sedang meributkan masalah tentangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Sakura, atau gadis yang tadi seenaknya merusak momen 'bahagia' dua pemuda tersebut.

"Hn, tak ada. Kau mau kemana?" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aku mencari Gaara-kun,"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan bocah merah itu?" kata Sasuke agak jengkel. Dia memang sedang cemburu berat.

"Ohh, Gaara-kun cuma minta tolong kepadaku untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku. Memangnya kenapa? Ayo Gaara-kun!" kata Sakura sambil menyeret tangan Gaara menjauhi Sasuke. Entah menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi jelas sekali ada kilatan marah dan kesal di diri Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ayolah Hinata bantu aku latihan drama ini. Aku hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai," rengek seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada seorang gadis di depannya. Hinata dan Naruto. Kali ini Naruto sedang memohon kepada Hinata untuk mengajarinya bermain drama.

"Ayolah Hinata. Aku akan melakukan apapun buatmu, asal kau mau melatihku," kata Naruto lagi. Tiba tiba Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" kata Hinata.

"Iya, aku berjanji, sumpah! Asal hal konyol ini cepat selesai," kata Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat!"

"Apa?" kata Naruto antusias.

"Satu, kau dilarang merokok apabila di dekatku. Tak ada lagi alkohol. Tidak ada lagi game konyolmu itu. Tidak ada lagi tauran atau berantem atau pertengkaran fisik maupun non fisik. Dan yang terakhir-" kata Hinata memotong kalimatnya.

"Apa yang terakhir?" kata Naruto dengan lunglai. Bukannya apa, tapi semua yang dilarang di atas adalah belahan hidupnya! Separuh jiwanya! Bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa itu semua?

"Yang terakhir. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadaku," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Hahaha, hanya persyaratan terakhir yang bisa kulakukan. Ini sangat konyol. Oh! Ayolah Hinata, aku hanya menyutujui persyaratan terakhir. Yang lainnya aku tak bisa, itu semua layaknya belahan jiwaku sendiri," Kata Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memenuhi persyaratan di atas," kata Naruto dengan muka malas. Bayangan menyedihkan tentang hidupnya nanti membuatnya tertunduk lesu. Ayo! Naruto! Ini bukan akhir dari hidup kawan. Semangat!

"Hm, bagus. Besok di ruangan seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah," kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ini tidak bisa di percaya. Hinata, kau baru saja menaklukkan preman sekolah ini.

"Dan, maaf ya senpai, aku kurang ajar padamu," kata Hinata dengan senyum manis mengiri kepergiannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto bersemu melihat senyum Hinata yang entah kenapa lebih manis daripada gula di rumahnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sial!" teriak seorang pemuda frustasi. Dia sedang mengikuti kekasihnya pergi ke toko buku. Tunggu! Mengikuti? Mungkin lebih tepatnya menguntit-memata matai. Yah! Seperti itulah. Ya, kekasihnya itu atau Haruno Sakura sedang pergi dengan bocah tengik (menurutnya) ke toko buku. Cemburu. Pasti! Hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya pada 'adik manisnya' itu. Dia mengikuti dan merekam di otaknya tiap peran dan drama, tiap kejadian, dia ingat betul rentetan peristiwanya dari A sampai Z. Tidak mau termakan rasa cemburu lagi, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan 'pemandangan' di seberang trotoar sana. Ayolah Uchiha! Pacarmu itu sedang berjalan berdua dengan Gaara, hanya berjalan! Kau bilang kau hanya memanfaatkan dia. Tapi kenapa malah cemburu? Kau ini plin plan sekali siih.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**From: Sasuke**

**Hei, I miss you my sweet girl. :***

Sebuah pesan masuk datang di Hp Sakura. Membacanya saja mukanya langsung bersemu tak karuan. Dasar anak muda.

**To: Sasuke**

**Miss you too :***

**Tadi kenapa ga plg breng?**

**From: Sasuke**

**Ku kira kau sbuk dngn bcah merah itu.**

**Sdang apa?**

**To: Sasuke**

**Sibuk? **

**Aku nungguin kamu tau! -,-**

**Jahat! Padahal aku nunggu di sekolahan! :/**

**Aku lagi blajar, besok ada ulngn. Aku ga ngertiii D:**

**From: Sasuke**

**Maaf, kukira kamu langsung palng tadi :( jangan marah ya :)**

**Ulangan apa? Semangat ya adikku yang manis :D**

**To: Sasuke**

**Ulangan matematika. Aku ga bisa D:**

**Nanti kalo nilainya jlk gmn? :(**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sabar ya adikku yang manis. Pasti kamu bisa. Semngat :D**

**Yaudah kamu bljar aja. Ok!**

**:***

**To: Sasuke**

**Ga mau, udh tadi. Aku udh males kalo liat bukunya. Ga mau bljar lagi. Udh knyang sama rumus2 itu…**

**Lagian aku kngn kamuu c:**

**From: Sasuke**

**Anak nakal! Aku jga :***

**Kamu jgn dkt2 dong sama Gaara.**

**To: Sasuke**

**Kok ga boleh deket sama Gaara-kun, kenapa? ^?^**

**From: Sasuke**

**Aku ga suka :/**

**To: Sasuke**

**Aku kira tadi kalian udh akrab. :(**

**Kok kamu ga suka siih?**

**From: Sasuke**

**Aku cemburu =,=**

**Jangn deket deket dia ya saayaaang ^_-**

**To: Sasuke**

**Tapi kasian Gaara-kun. Dia nnti ga pnya temen :(**

**Sasuke jgn jahat doong :(**

**From: Sasuke**

**Yaudah deh :(**

**Apapun buat kamu deh adikku yang manis :***

**To: Sasuke**

**Bener? Kayaknya ga ikhlas deh**

**From: Sasuke**

**Ikhlas kok adikku yang manis :***

**Udah mlm, kamu ga ngantuk?**

**To: Sasuke**

**Yeeay! Sasuke baik :D love yoouuu Sasukeeeee :***

**Gaa,, aku ga bsa tidur. Kmu? Knapa ga tidur?**

**From: Sasuke**

**Love you too my sweet girl :***

**Aku nunggu kamu tdur sayang.**

**To: Sasuke**

**Kok gitu. Tidur sana. Inikan udah mlm, nnti kmu sakit lagi.**

**From: Sasuke**

**Kamu dong tdur duluan. Bkalan repot lgi, kalo kamu sakit nnti aku gmn? :(**

**Tidur ya adikku yang manis. Klo kmu tdur, aku tdur deh :)**

**To: Sasuke**

**Iya deh aku tdur. Tpi abis itu kamu tidur ya.**

**Yaudah good night ya sayang, have a nice dream. Love you :***

**From: Sasuke**

**Yaudah. Good night ya adikku yang manis. Have a nice dream. Good job buat ulangan besok :***

Yah, seperti itulah kalau anak muda sedang di mabuk asmara. Bahkan si Uchiha berkata sayang sayangan. Dan menggunakan emotion pada SMSnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dunia akan hancur. Kita beri nilai A plus buat Sakura yang udah bisa naklukin sang Uchiha yang sifatnya kelewat dingin ini.

**From: Gaara**

**Besok tmnku ada yg ulang tahun. Kmu dteng ya. Sama Sasuke jga ga papa, usahain sih sama dia juga ya.**

**Yaudah, good night ya.**

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Kali ini bukan dari Sasuke. Tapi dari Gaara.

**To: Gaara**

**Ok.**

**Night :)**

Balas Sakura. Dia agak bingung kali ini. Memangnya Sasuke mau ikut dia? Harus mau! Ya dia harus mau.

**OoOoOoOo**

Di tempat lain.

"Kita mulai permainannya Uchiha, Haruno," kata sebuah suara dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hayati peranmu Naruto dan hapal naskahnya," kata Hinata. Dia sudah hampir menyerah menangani Naruto. Kalau bukan karena ingin menyukseskan pertunjukan drama pekan besok, dia tak mungkin harus bersusah payah seperti ini. Dan lagi, pria di depannya itu bau rokok. Padahal jelas jelas dia bilang untuk tidak merokok.

"Kau merokok Naruto? Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan merokok," kat Hinata dengan tampag kesal.

"Tch! Kau ini hanya berkata untuk tidak merokok di depanmu. Jadi aku merokok di belakng sekolah tadi. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Naruto saja? Mau bagaimanapun, aku ini seniormu Hinata. Kau tahukan kalau kurang ajar dengan senior ada hukumannya?" kata Naruto dengan seringai menyeramkannya. Dia berkata sambil melangkah kedepan mendekati Hinata. Oh! Gawat! Selamatkan dirimu Hinata!

"Apa yng kau lakukan?" kata Hinata mulai panik. Bagaiman tidak panik? Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya sementara dia sudah terpojok pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi hukuman pada junior yang berani melawanku," kata Naruto sambil terus maju mendekati Hinata. Sekarang ini jarak antara ke duanya sudah kurang dari satu meter. mungkin panjang jarak antara mereka berdua hanya sejengkal.

"A… aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi, kalau kau kurang ajar Naruto," kata Hinata mulai gugup. Siapa juga yang tidak gugup kalau berada di posisi Hinata?

"Aku tidak takut," kata Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Dia hirup sebentar bau gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Hal yang dia lakukan ini membuat Hinata bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Naruto-senpai, panggil aku seperti itu, junior jelek," kata Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini dia berkata di tengkuk Hinata. Dia hirup lagi bau gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Baunya menyejukkan. Tapi ingat Naruto, ini rate T tau!

"Baikalah aku pergi, aku mau menghafal naskah, besok kita latihan lagi, ok!" kata Naruto lagi sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat. Sementara Naruto berjalan dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Good Job Naruto!

**TBC**

**Maaf ya semuanya aku update telat. Suntuk bangett bulan ini, moga moga bulan depan ngasih berkah sendiri buat aku. Saya lagi kacau, soalnya motor saya hilang LAGI! Yups! LAGI untuk yang kedua kalinyaaaaa… : cobaannya banyak banget dehh akhir akhir ini. yaudah saya bles review aja ya.. :D**

**Lucky Str: Iya maaf. Ini udah diganti kok. Yaudah review lagi ya :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Keylan: hahaha iya, Sasu kalo cemburu gemesiin bangeeett :) jadi mau tambah sayang ma Sasu :* wkwkwk … review lagi yaaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Thia: Ok. Review lagi yaaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**vvvv: hmm,, siapa gimana? Gaara itu di sini ceritanya jadi musuhnya Sasu gitu. Review lagi yaaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Hinagiku-chan: hahaha.. Ok, thanks yaaa… review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Winter sky blossom: OK. Apa sih yang ga buat kamuu.. wkwkwk.. tapi chap depn yaa.. sekarang focus sama Sasu cemburu dulu. Review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Me: ok! Tapi caranya ngendingin gmana? Aku ga ngerti biar jadi chap complete. Kamu tahu ga? Kalo tahu, ajarin dongg :) yaudah review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Richi Hasegawa: ok! Tapi ga tau kapan ne mau buat Saku cemburu. Sekarang emang masanya Sasu cemburu duluu.. yaudah review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Hikari Shinju: uuu aku terharuuu :') makasih sarannya yaa :) iyaa abisnya kesel abis ama kk klasnyaa.. yaudah review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Yuki Chynta: ok! Review lagi yaaa… :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Blue Sakuchan: iyaa emang disini Hinata sama Naruto sama semuanya sifatnya beda dikit sama sifat asli mereka.. sengaja aku buat begitu siih.. yaudah review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Samba: ok thank you yaaa.. review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Uchiha Vio-chan: ok nanti aku bnyakin SasuSakunya deehh.. review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**4ntk4-ch4n: ok.. review lagi ya.. :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Meaty-chan: ok thanks ya… review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Just Ana: ok, ini chap 4 nya yaa… sorry lama.. review lagi ya :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**UchiHaruno veE -chan: ok.. review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Midori Kumiko: makasih ya sarannyaa.. review lagi ya :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Matsumoto Rika: ok. Thanks ya.. review lagi :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**QRen: tau tu Gaara.. huuu… review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Vie Uchiha: ok thanks. Review lagi yaa :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Ifa Buck Horvejkul: mungkin. Hahaha… review lagi yaa.. :D salam loope, piiis, ang gahoool! :D**

**Ok thanks buat semua reviewnya… :D salam loope, piiis, and gahoool! :D**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai semuanya! :D ini chapter 5nya ya! Maaf update lama banggeeeeetttt -_- silahkan membaca :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 5**

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Kau mau ikut kan? Mau ya Sasuke," kata Sakura membujuk Sasuke agar mau ikut ke acara ulang tahun temannya Gaara.

"Aku akan ajak Naruto juga," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi yang diajakkan cuma aku dan kamu, kenapa Naruto ikut juga?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sudah cukup bersabar dia karena cemburunya kepada Gaara. Lagipula dia merasa akan ada pertunjukan seru nantinya.

'Acaranya sudah dimulai ya,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ayolah Naruto konsentrasilah! Jangan banyak bercanda sepeti ini!" kata Hinata kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi murid didiknya atau Naruto itu selalu berbuat olah. Ada saja kelakuannya yang membuat Hinata habis kesabarannya.

**Drrt Drrt Drrt!**

"Hm, sebentar Hinata ada pesan masuk," kata Naruto sambil mengambil Hpnya yang tadi bergetar. sementara Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

**From: Teme**

**Hei Dobe! Pertunjukannya dimulai ;]**

Begitulah pesan yang tertera. Sementara Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sumringah atas pesan dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa senyum senyum begitu? Ayo cepat latihan!" kata Hinata. Jujur saja kalau Naruto sudah senyum begitu Hinata jadi takut. Apalagi kalau membayangkan kejadian kemarin, pasti pipi Hinata akan menyerupai tomat merah.

"Hei junior jelek," panggil Naruto tiba tiba.

"Apa?" jawab Hinata sedikit galak.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang mendebarkan antara kedua teman kita ya," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Hinata bukan gadis bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan teman kita itu. Sakura dan Sasuke. Ya, tentu saja mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Ino? Mana mungkin! Sai? Dia tidak dekat dengan Naruto. Teman Naruto itu ya si Sasuke. Walaupun teman Hinata banyak, tapi hanya Sakura saja yang punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. Mengingat mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tentu saja pikiran kotor menyerang otak Hinata. Apalagi Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai tak jelas. Sepolos polosnya Hinata, Hinata sudah tau apa yang sering dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Rasa panik dalam sekejap menyerbu Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Hahahahaha, pokoknya nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang seru," kata Naruto sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Hinata jadi takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura. 'Jangan jangan?' pikiran Hinata sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Cepat katakan apa yang akan terjadi Naruto!" kata Hinata sedikit jengkel.

"Hah, makanya nanti kau ikut aku," kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana?" kata Hinata yang di tinggal pergi Naruto.

"Bersiap siap. Kau juga sebaiknya bersiap siaplah,"

"Bersiap siap apa?" gumam Hinata bingung.

**OOoOOooooOOooOOo**

"Terimakasih sudah mau ikut datang Sakura, Sasuke," kata Gaara. Sekarang ini sepasang sejoli SasuSaku ini sedang berada di pesta ulang tahun temannya Gaara. Dan mereka diundang. Sebenarnya Sasuke ogah ogahan berangkat ke pesta ini, terlihat jelas dari kemeja berantakan yang dia kenakan dan plus dasi yang tidak terikat sempurna, tapi itu semua malah menambah kesan plus sendiri untuknya. Karena dasarnya orang keren, mau seberentakan apa saja tetap aja keren. Alasannya cukup simple, yaitu karena Sasuke tidak suka pesta ataupun keramaian. Dan Sasuke tidak suka Gaara, sang pemberi undangan.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Gaara bak pelayan restoran, yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya diam saja. Bukannya kenapa, tapi dia bingung harus bilang apa. Jadi dia diam saja. Malam ini Sakura menggunakan dress warna putih selutut dengan sedikit renda renda. Simple tapi menarik. Menambah kesan cantik dan manis untuk Sakura. Sasuke saja waktu pertama melihat langsung terbengong bengong.

Di dalam ruangan, pesta sangatlah mewah. Sakura dan Sasuke memberi ucapan selamat kepada teman Gaara. Setelah itu mereka hanya melihat lihat sekitar. Sedikit orang yang mereka kenal di sini. Jadi mereka hanya diam seperti orang hilang.

"Pulang yuk Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan tampang melasnya.

"Hn, padahal kau yang mengotot," kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura meninggalkan pesta biadab ini. Tapi belum sampai pintu sudah ada suara yang menghentikan laju jalan mereka.

"Kenapa tamu kehormatan kita ini buru buru sekali pulangnya eh? Pesta utamanya belum dimulai kan?" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai. Sakura yang berada di balik punggung Sasuke jadi gemetar sendiri melihat Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Hn, sudah ku duga. Jadi mana anak buahmu?" kata Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Oww… kau buru buru sekali tuan Uchiha. Baiklah, kalian semua keluar!" kata Gaara, dan munculah dua puluhan orang dari arah belakang Gaara. Tamu tamu di ruangan itu jadi diam semua mungkin karena merasa ada aura panas antara dua kutub yang berlainan itu.

"Hei, aku belum telatkan?" kata Naruto tiba tiba sambil nyengir kuda tanpa dosa, di belakangnya ada Hinata yang digenggam tangannya oleh Naruto.

"Tch! Dua lawan seribu. Kau pikir kau bisa menang?" kata Gaara meremehkan. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya enteng. Akhirnya perkelahian di ruangan ber-ac itu tak bisa dihindari lagi. Adu tonjok dan tendang terus terjadi. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya berlindung di pojokan. Hinata sudah gemetar ketakutan tak karuan, apalagi Sakura yang sudah seengggukan. Menurut Sasuke, anak buah Gaara hanya pemanasan buatnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang berani melawan raja preman kota Konoha eh? Gaara kalah telak oleh Sasuke. Mungkin karena kalut akan kekalahannya. Gaara mengambil botol bir yang sudah tersedia di sebelahnya. Dipecahkannya botol bir itu. Dan ujung runcingnya ia arahkan ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang tidak menyadari atau mungkin terlalu syok hanya diam di tempat tanpa perlawanan.

"AWAAAS!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari melindungi Sasuke. Alhasil ujung runcing botol bir tersebut menancap persis di perut Sakura.

"KYAAA SAKURAAAA!" jerit Hinata kaget. Tamu tamu diruangan itu juga ribut tak karuan. Sementara tokoh tokoh kita hanya bisa memandang syok atas apa yang terjadi. Apalagi Sasuke yang menyaksikan semuanya pada jarak dekat. Hinata menjerit dan menangis, Naruto terbelalak tak percaya, dia bergerak cepat ke arah Sasuke. Bukannya apa, tapi sebagai teman dekat Sasuke sejak kecil, dia tahu kalau perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura bukan perasaan angin lalu saja. Ya, dia sangat yakin. Jadi bukan suatu ketidak kemungkinan kalau Sasuke akan marah besar nanti.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. Terlalu tak terduga oleh pikiran mereka. Apalagi Gaara, dia tak pernah berpikir akan begini jadinya.

"Ukh ukh…" kata Sakura lalu ambruk di tempat. Darah sudah megalir tanpa henti dari perutnya. Secepat kilat Hinata dan Naruto melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk di beri pertolongan pertama. Sementara Sasuke belum mau beranjak dari tempat. Dia marah besar kali ini. Dia pukul muka Gaara hingga tersungkur, dan menendangnya tanpa ampun. Menginjak pergelangan tangannya dan menginjak injak kakinya. Dia pukul lagi muka Gaara berulang kali. Terus tanpa henti. Dia tendang muka Gaara, perut dan semuanya yan g bisa dia jangkau. Tak peduli rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Dia kalap melihat orang yang di kasihinya di celakai oleh lelaki biadab seperti Gaara. Dia tak akan berhenti kalau saja Naruto tak datang dan mengatakan kalau keadaan Sakura lebih penting sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang sekarat tak sadarkan diri. Sementara tamu tamu diruangan itu saling menjerit histeris atas apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya melebihi batas maksimum yang ditetapkan. Berkali kali dia melanggar lalu lintas, bahkan menyerobot lampu merah. Disampingnya ada Naruto yang berusaha menenangkannya, dan di belakangnya ada Hinata yang menjaga Sakura.

"Bisakah kau pelan pelan Teme?" kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat keadaan Sakura, Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil konsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Setidaknya turunkan kecepatannya, daripada kita semua celaka dan gagal meyelamatkan Sakura," kata Naruto jengkel. Akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya. Suasana dalam mobil tambah mencekam ketika Sakura mengeluarkan suara rintihan kesakitan, bahkan Hinata saja sampai kebingungan harus bagaimana. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi mereka. melihat Sakura yang kesakitan seperti itu membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang di derita Sakura.

**OOOOO**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat dan pemeriksaan demi pemeriksaan berlanjut. Di ruang tunggu tampak Sasuke yang kacau balau dan NaruHina yang gelisah bukan main. Akhirnya Sakura dirawat inap di rumah sakit dan di letakkan di ruang VVIP langsung oleh Sasuke. Jadilah ruang rawat Sakura seperti hotel bintang lima. Tapi untuk kagum akan kemegahan dekoran ruangan ini adalah nomor sejuta. Yang pertama adalah keadaan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kata dokter Hinata?" kata Sasuke tiba tiba, ketika Hinata datang ke ruang rawat Sakura. Yang membicarakan akan kondisi Sakura dengan dokter memang adalah Hinata, karena hanya dia yang emosinya masih bisa di kendalikan, tidak seperti Sasuke yang emosinya mudah meledak ledak, apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang Sakura.

"Dokter bilang, luka di perut Sakura cukup parah, tapi dokter sudah melakukan penyelamatan utama kepada Sakura. Tapi masih di butuhkan perawatan lebih insten lagi," kata Hinata.

"Aarrgh! Sial!" kata Sasuke mengamuk tak jelas.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan membuat keributan di sini. Mau bagaimanapun kesehatan Sakura menjadi prioritas utama sekarang, kau mau pulang atau tetap di sini Sasuke-senpai?" kata Hinata.

"Aku masih mau di sini, kau pulanglah," kata Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tinggal aku saja. Aku baik baik saja, kau antar saja Hinata sampai rumahnya. Ini sudah terlalu malam," kata Sasuke lagi, sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Naruto.

"Hn, ayo Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura, bahkan Naruto yang berandalan saja bisa sampai diam tak bersuara seperti itu.

"Sakura, cepatlah bangun," kata Sasuke dalam sunyi malam di kamar rawat Sakura. Jelas sekali raut bersalah dan kecewa di mukanya. 'Kenapa aku tak bisa melindunginya? Bodoh! Bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati. Keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan. Banyak bercak darah di kemejanya. Tapi dia hiraukan keadaannya sekarang, yang terpenting adalah Sakura. Keselamatan Sakura.

Jam dinding di ruangan tersebut menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Sasuke tetap statis pada tempat dia duduk semula. Tak ada gerakan sama sekali. Dia seperti patung yang memandang Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri. Karena jenuh, dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebatas untuk membeli kopi untuk matanya yang tak mau di ajak kerjasama. Setelah membeli dua gelas kopi panas, dia menuju ke tempat Sakura berada lagi. Kenapa harus beli dua kopi? Satu gelas kopi tak akan cukup untuk Sasuke. Dia duduk lagi di kursi samping ranjang Sakura. Sambil meminum kopi yang ada di genggamannya, dia sesekali melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Pikirannya berkecambuk saat itu juga. Apa dia benar benar mencintai 'adik manisnya' itu? Aku rasa kau benar benar mencintainya Sasuke. 'Adik manismu' benar benar membuatmu keracunan akan yang namanya cinta ya Sasuke?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Jadi ini maksudmu?" kata Hinata di jalan. Dia sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke? Mobil Naruto kan tertinggal di tempat 'kejadian' berlangsung.

"Diam," kata Naruto. Pandangannya menajam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Kalian berdua gila! Jangan melibatkan Sakura, kalau ternyata 'kejadian mendebarkannya' itu seperti ini!" kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto tak kalah tajam. Naruto dengan kesal membanting stir mobil Sasuke dan berhenti mendadak. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Dia tatap tajam ke arah Hianta. Entah kenapa gadis ini benar benar membuatnya gila. Melihat dia menjerit dan menangis tadi benar benar sanggup membuatnya kalap. Entahlah, rasanya dia hanya ingin melindungi 'gadisnya'.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu. Aku datang hanya ingin membantu Sasuke. bagimanapun juga Sasuke akan kalah kalau di keroyok beribu orang seperti tadi. Kemungkinan menangnya hanya sedikit. Dan kalau Sasuke kalah, mereka akan mencelakai Sakura," kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Suaranya bergetar, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena melihat keadaan Sasuke tadi. Yang baru pertama kalinya dia lihat. Sasuke tidak pernah seberantakan itu sebelumnya. Apalagi karena seorang gadis.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus ajak aku?" kata Hinata dengan kesal.

"Bayangkan bagaimana kalau tidak ada kau. Sakura akan menangis sendiri tanpa teman. Dan kemungkinan trerburuk, mereka akan menyandra Sakura agar Sasuke mengaku kalah. Bahkan mungkin mencelakai Sakura. Aku tahu siapa Gaara sejak awal. Dia punya dendam kepada Sasuke sejak dulu. Entah karena alasan apa. Tapi setahuku gadis yang di sukai Gaara, menyukai Sasuke. awalnya Sasuke lupa akan kehadiran Gaara. Tapi setelah ku beri tahu lebih lanjut, Sasuke baru sadar dan was was kepada pemuda bernama Gaara itu," jelas Naruto.

"Aku takut, aku takut melihatmu kalap seperti kesurupan waktu itu. Aku membenci kekerasan Naruto," kata Hinata.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku kalap hah? Kalau kau tidak menangis dan menjerit ketakutan seperti tadi, aku tidak akan kalap seperti setan tahu!" kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" kata Hinata yang tak mengerti akan alur pembicaraan Naruto.

"Tidak lupakan," kata Naruto. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Karena sudah mengatakan sesuata yang tak masuk akal.

**TBC**

**Gomen saya updatenya lama -_-**

**Akhir akhir ini saya sibuk dengan ujian dan lomba lomba. Alhasil saya malah menelantarkan nasib fic ini.**

**Kemarin sekitar tanggal 23, extrakulikuler teater saya ikut lomba teater tingkat Jawa Tengah. Dan Alhamdulillah teater saya menang juara 1 :D lalu tanggal 26-nya saya ikut lomba karya cipta dan baca puisi. Untuk karya cipta saya jadi juara satu, Alhamdulillah lagi. Tapi untuk baca puisi, saya kalah telak :( tapi gapapa. Saya masih berkarya kok :) tapi karena terlalu konsentrasi sama lomba lomba, daripada sama UTS. Akhirnya nilai saya 'taraaa' semua alias nilai bebek! :/ makanya kali ini saya lagi konsentrasi sama remidi remidi yang ada. Doakan saya lulus ya semua.. :D**

**Uchiha vio-chan: waah makasih yaa,,, Eh, kalo masalah Saku udah suka apa belom, coba kamu tanya deh sama Saku-nya sendiri.. wkwkwk… makasih yaa,, ini juga lagi belajar kok.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Keylan: biasa si Sasu jaimnya gede.. wkwkwk.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hinagiku-chan: hahaha.. ini chap 5nya ya.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Me: hahhaaha.. iya gapapa .. nanti aja kalo udah mau tamat aku nanya para author yang udah pada berpengalaman semua… wkwkwk… review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hikari Shinju: ok.. ini udah update ya.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Just ana g login: iya saya aja yang nulis ikutan cengo. Wkwkwk… tebakan kamu bener bangett.. uwaa… punya indra ke 7 ya? Wkwkwkk.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**4ntk4-ch4n: ok ini chapter ke 5 nya ya.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Meaty-chan: uwaa.. love you too :D hahaha… maaf ya, yang ini romancenya ga kentara bangett.. wkwk.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku: ini chap 5 nya ya.. maaf saya update lama… review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hinata Audina: uwaa makasihh jempolnyaa… akan aku jaga jempolnya baik baik.. wkwkwk.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**QRen: ok, makasiih yaa.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Thia Nokoru: ok, ini chap 5 nya yaa.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Matsumoto Rika: uwaaa maksiihh.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Midori Kumiko: setelah bca chap di atas, udah ketauan kan? Wkwkwk.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Sky pea-chan: ok, ini udah update ya.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Satulusin12: waahh maksih udah ngefav :D hahhaha.. review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Hoshikame nagisa: ok ini chap 5 nya yah.. hahaha maksih udah review dari awal ampe sekarang.. wkwkwk… review lagi yaa.. Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D **

**Ok! Maksih semua atas review dan sarannya… **

**Salam loope, piiiis, and gahol**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai semuanya! :D ini chapter 6nya ya! Oh ya, maaf kalo fic ini jelek. But I do the best that I can do! So if you don't like it, whatever you want read it or not, but don't flame it, just know it hurts. Salam loope, piiiis, and gahol**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 6**

Matahari bersinar, tapi tidak terdengar kicauan burung yang selalu menjadi sahabat sejati sang matahari. Tapi biarkanlah urusan sang burung selesai dan bisa berkicau lagi. Bukan burung yang akan kita bicarakan disini, tapi pemuda berambut raven mirip pantat ayam yang sedang duduk di samping kasur perempuan berambut merah muda yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

Sasuke masih setia pada posisinya saat ini. Duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur dan melihat adik manisnya tertidur. Dia masih menggunakan kemeja yang kemarin dia pakai. Bercak darah masih setia menempel di kemejanya, bahkan sudah mengering. Tiba tiba ada suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," kata Sasuke. Tampak segerombolan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, dan Sai-kekasih Ino.

"Umm… Sasuke, maafkan adikku ya, aku tidak pernah menyangka dia senekat itu," kata Temari tiba tiba. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena gara gara adiknya, Sakura jadi celaka.

"Hn,"

"Hn itu, maksudnya apa Sasuke?" kata Temari.

"Menurutmu apa?" kata Sasuke balik bertanya. Memaafkan Gaara? Yang benar saja!

"Sebaiknya kita jangan ribut, nanti Sakura jadi terganggu," kata Hinata menengahi.

**oOoOOOoooOOooOOoO**

Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu Sakura siuman. Dan yeay! Perjuangan menunggu mereka tak terbuang sia sia. Sakura sadar dari mimpi panjangnya.

"Eh, Dimana aku?" kata Sakura yang sudah berhasil beradabtasi dengan cahaya di ruangan ini.

"Di rumah sakit, sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Aaaa… Sakura, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau tahu, kau membuat kita semua khawatir tahu! Besok besok jangan ceroboh lagi ya! Dan di sekolah jadi tidak asik kalau tidak ada kau, makanya hari ini kita membolos. Semua ini demi kau lho Sakura," kata Ino panjang kali lebar, tak menyadari berapa banyak tatapan setan yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" kata Ino lagi, menyadari tatapan tajam dari teman temannya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali pig!" kata Tenten.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet itu? Dasar panda jelek!" kata Ino membalas Tenten.

"Apa? Dasar pig cerewet!"

"Panda jelek!"

"Pig cerewet!"

"Panda jelek!"

"Pig cerewet!"

"PAAANNDAAAAA!"

"PIIIIIIGGG!" teriak mereka berdua, sementara yang lain hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan dua perempuan itu.

"Ternyata perempuan itu menyeramkan sekali," kata Sai.

"Ehm! Permisi ini benarkan ruang rawat Haruno-san?" kata seseeorang tiba tiba dari arah pintu. Nampak wajah keterkejutannya ketika melihat ada 'adu sumo' di sini, dan betapa ramainya tempat ini.

"Eh, iya. Neji-senpai kenapa ke sini?" kata Tenten mulai salah tingkah. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap seniornya yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya mencari Hinata," kata Neji, mukanya bersemu merah. Wait? Bersemu merah? Neji? Yang benar saja.

"Hanya?" kata Hinata. Hinata tahu, kakaknya ke sini bukan semata mata karena dirinya, tapi teman tomboynya yang satu itu juga adalah alasan mengapa Neji mau repot repot datang ke sini.

"Hn," kata Neji.

Krik krik krik krik

Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Kemudian semua yang ada di ruangan ini dikagetkan dengan bunyi tawa nyaring dari Ino. Dia tertawa terbahak bahak bak orang gila.

"Ino! Kau tidak lihat Sakura sedang tidur? Jangan berisik!" kata Temari.

"Hmb… hmmb… habisnya lucu," kata Ino. Lucu apanya? Dasar Ino aneh.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura, daripada kalian mengganggunya," kata Sasuke.

"Tuh kan! Gara gara kau sih pig!" kata Tenten.

"Hm… benar kata Sasuke. lebih baik kita pulang dan biarkan Sakura istirahat," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo Sai kita pulang, semuanya sampai jumpa," kata Ino sambil menyeret Sai keluarHHHHHHHH dari ruangan Sakura.

"Baiklah aku juga pulang ya, Shikamaru sudah menungguku di bawah," kata Temari berpamitan.

"Umm… ano Neji-nii, aku nanti mengajari Naruto drama, jadi nanti Naruto menjemputku. Karena Tenten tidak ada teman pulangnya, jadi kau maukan mengantarkan Tenten?" kata Hinata. Sebenarnya sih, Hinata juga ogah dijemput Naruto, tapi demi kelangsungan hidup teman dan kakaknya, dia rela deh. Lagipula entah mengapa kalau bersama Naruto, Hinata jadi merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," kata Tenten.

"Hn, tak apa. Ayo ku antar," kata Neji sambil menggadeng tangan Tenten. Sebenarnya dalam hati Neji, dia sangat berterimaksih sekali pada Hinata dan Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto bisa diandalkan.

Setelah semua pergi, di ruangan Sakura hanya ada Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" kata Hinata.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kalau dia sudah sadar maka semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sakura bukanlah gadis lemah, pasti akan cepat sembuh,"

"Hn, aku tahu," kata Sasuke. Ya, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sasuke yakin itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Gaara-san senekat itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sederhana, urusan cinta,"

"Apa Gaara-san mencintai Sakura-chan?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti, kau pasti telah mendengar cerita dari Naruto kan?"

"Eh, iya. Tapi aku hanya bingung siapa gadis itu?" kata Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku juga lupa," GUBRAK! Jawaban dari Sasuke benar benar membuat Hinata mau jatuh terjengkang. Yang benar saja. Apa karena musuhnya sudah banyak makanya dia bisa sampai lupa seperti itu?

"Ano Sasuke, Naruto sudah ada di parkiran, jadi aku pamit pulang dulu ya," kata Hinata.

"Hn,"

Setelah semua pergi, barulah di kamar ini hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Semuanya sudah pergi, cepat bangun!" kata Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Hehehe… ketahuan ya, habis mereka berisik jadi aku pura pura tidur saja," kata Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Hei, kau ini sengaja ya, adikku yang manis?"

"Eh, sengaja apa?"

"Kau sengaja membuatku jantungan kan? Ternyata adikku yang manis ini sudah menjadi anak nakal ya," goda Sasuke.

"Tidak kok, aku saja baru sadar. Lagipula aku tidak merasa pernah mengagetkanmu," kata Sakura dengan tampang polos.

"Huh, besok besok jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh lagi! Aku khawatir tahu!"

"Hehehehe iya, maaf ya Sasuke. Hei, kenapa bajumu berlumuran darah! Cepat ganti baju sana! Penampilanmu mirip gembel tahu!" kata Sakura marah marah. Haduuuh Sakura, kau tidak tahu apa, Sasuke itu khawatir sekali padamu.

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu," kata Sasuke. Sebelum dia melangkah pergi-

CUP! Salam perpisahan pasti ada dong. :)

**oOoOoOOOOOOooooo**

"Anu Neji-senpai, sepertinya gang menuju rumahku kelewatan," kata Tenten. Sekarang dia sedang berada di dalam mobil Neji-kakak Hinata. Entah dia harus beerterimaksih atau marah pada Hinata yang sudah menyeretnya pada gelombang ini.

"Hn, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan dulu," kata Neji.

"Kemana Neji-senpai?" tanya Tenten.

"Lihat saja nanti. Dan panggil aku Neji saja," kata Neji. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung mau jalan jalan kemana. Jadi daripada image yang sudah dia bangun runtuh seketika, lebih baik dia mengikuti jalan yang ada saja. Ikuti kemana langkah mobil membawanya.

"Ano, umm… sebenarnya aku… aku…" kata Tenten terputus putus, gelagatnya juga aneh. Jelas saja Neji langsung deg deg ser gara gara Tenten. 'Apa dia mau menembakku?' pikir Neji dalam hati.

"Iya, Kenapa Ten?" tanya Neji tak sabar. Mau bagaimana lagi. Juniornya yang satu ini benar benar membuatnya salting tak terkendali sih.

"Itu… kita mampir ke toko sushi itu ya… sebenarnya aku lapar, hehehe…" kata Tenten cengengesan. Tenteeen! Apa kau tak tahu Neji sudah harap harap cemas.

"Hn," kata Neji stay cool, luarnya sih stay cool, tapi dalem hati udah nangis nangis gaje.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Oy! Junior jelek, sini!" teriak Naruto di parkiran. Sementar Hinata hanya mendengus atas perlakuan bodoh dari Naruto.

"Kali ini kau benar benar harus serius latihan! Pertunjukannya tinggal seminggu lagi Naruto," kata Hinata.

"Hehehe… tenang saja, aku tahu. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membolos latihan dulu, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat junior jelek,"

"Kau bilang sudah tahu! Tapi kenapa malah mau membolos latihan?" jawab Hinata kesal. Aargh! Naruto bodoh!

"Ayolah Hinata, sekali saja, ya, ya, ya,"

"Ck! Kau menjijikkan Naruto," kata Hinata. Jelas saja, bayangkan Hinata di suguhi pandangan puppy eyes oleh Naruto. Huek! Membayangkannya saja membuat bergidik ngeri. Apalagi Hinata yang menonton live dari tempatnya. Akhirnya mau tak mau, ikhlas tak ikhlas, suka tak suka Hinata menuruti Naruto.

"Yeay! Kau memang baik Hinata," kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Apa kau sedang sakit naruto?" tanya Hinata yang berhasil membuat Naruto speechless. Ck! Kasihan Naruto.

**OoOoOoOOOO**

"Seminggu lagi kau boleh pulang," kata Sasuke kepada Sakura, tadi dia sehabis berbincang dengan dokter yang menangani Sakura, dan Sakura baru di bolehkan pulang seminggu lagi. Itupun kalau keadaannya sudah benar benar membaik.

"Huft, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hn,"

"Hei, adik manis terimakasih ya," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menyelamatkanku, maaf juga sudah membuatmu terluka begini," kata Sasuke dengan muka serius.

"Hm, tak apa apa,"

"Baiklah nanti setelah kau sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu jalan jalan kemanapun kau mau,"

"Waah! Benarkah? Asiiikk! Kau memang baik Sasuke,"

"Hm, tapi tentu tak gratis dong," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, ini membuat jantung Sakura berdetak cepat begitu pula Sasuke. akhirnya bibir keduanya menempel. Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan lama dan lembut, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke belum ada yang mau melepaskannya, padahal pasokan udara mereka hampir habis. Walaupun Sasuke yang lebih pegang andil tapi keduanya saling menikmati. Tangan Sakura saja sampai meremas kemeja Sasuke dan Sasuke tangannya menekan kepala Sakura untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri saja ya… :D

**TBC**

**Hahaha maaf ya dipotong gitu, biasalah ga mau ngerubah rate. Uyeee! Sekarang saya sudah santai kaya di pantai, tapi mungkin karna terlalu santai sehabis dari ritual remidi, saya terjatuh sakit, asma saya kambuh :O tapi sekarang saya sudah bugar lagi. Tambah semangat ngelanjutin fic ini, walaupun kalo udah kehabisan ide, saya langsung ambruk dikasur… wkkk**

**Matsumoto Rika: hehehe maksiih yaaa,,, review lagiii yaa..**

**Thia Nokoru****: ok,, ini chap 6nya ya**

**QRen: hehehe ok… ini udah update yaa**

**blue sakuchan****: hahaha doakan saja naruto sama hinata jadian.. wkwk**

**UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****: ok! Ini chap 6nya yaa :D**

**Me: ini juga terlalu cepat lho.. maaf ya… **

**Meity-chan: aaa makasiih yaaa… aku terharuuu :'D**

**Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan****: aaa maksiiih di favv :D**

**Hikaru Kin: boleh kok,, mau dipanggil apa aja silahkan.. wkwkk.. ok ini chap 6nya ya :D**

**Keylan: ok! Ini udah update yaa :D**

**4ntk4-ch4n****: ok.. ini chap 6nya yaa**

**Midori Kumiko****: ok,, ini chap 6nya yaa**

**Jelly JellFish****: bangeett.. tapi cerita ini aku bedain, solanya kasian kalo seumpamanya hinata meninggal -_-**

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku****: aaa di cipikacipikii.. cipaikacipiki balik aah :* hahaha ini chap 6nya ya**

**Putri Luna****: ok, ini chap 6nya yaa… salam bintang :D**

**MisakiA7X: iyaaa,, makasihh.. aku lulus siih tapi peringkatnya turunnn.. -,- ini chap 6nya yaaa**

**Josephine Lancastrian****: emang aku sengajain ga ada karin, dia nyebelin siihh -,- ini chap 6nya ya**

**uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki****: aaa makasiihh… ini chap 6nya yaa**

**Hikari Shinju: huuu ketinggalaann.. untung aku tungguu wkwkwk…. Ini chap 6nya yaa..**

**Ok semuanya udah kebales ya… sebenrnya aku dapet flame.. baru pertama kalii! Aaa sedihh sekalii,, tapi makin lama makin sadar, kalau itu bangkitin semangat saya buat bikin fic ini lebih baguss… jadi mohon bantuan kalian semua yaaa :D Ok! Maksih semua atas review dan sarannya… **

**Salam loope, piiiis, and gahol**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yapz! Ini dia chap 7nya! :D ga mau banyak cincong silahkan di baca! :D Salam loope, piiiis, and gahol :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Sakura!" tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah luar. Mereka langsung melepas pagutan satu sama lain.

"Eh, apa kedatanganku mengganggu?" tanya seorang wanita berumur lima puluhan. Dia tersenyum senyum tak jelas melihat anaknya berdua dengan laki laki dalam satu ruangan. Tunggu! Anak? Jadi perempuan ini adalah ibu Sakura? Ternyata memang begitu, lihat saja rambutnya yang warnanya menyerupai Sakura.

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini! Tentu saja kami kawatir padamu, mana ada orang tua yang tak cemas kalau mendengar anaknya terluka? Lalu kau anak muda! Siapa kau? Kenapa hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura di ruangan ini?" tiba tiba seorang laki laki yang masih tegap, tapi ada garis tua di wajahnya yang menambah kesan tegas berbicara menimbrung dalam ruangan ini.

"Ayah,"

"Siapa pria itu Sakura?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa kalau kami ingin menjodohkanmu Sakura!" kata ayah Sakura penuh penekanan. Ruangan jadi serasa tegang dalam seketika. Ibu Sakura yang sudah berlonjak senang karena anaknya mempunyai pacar, langsung tersenyum kecut menyadari hal itu. Sasuke sendiri langsung merasa panas, penolakan langsung dari sang mertua. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk ke bawah, takut melihat Sasuke juga tajut melihat ayahnya.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya adalah kekasih Sakura!" kata Sasuke tiba tiba dengan raut wajah tegas, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Apa? Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" teriak ayah Sakura, suasana tambah tegang sekarang. Butir demi butir keringat mengucur dari dahi Sasuke, takut takut ada penolakan lagi dari sang mertua, walaupun dari luar tetap stay cool tapi dari dalam tak ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang gelisah bukan main.

"Apa ayahmu Fugaku?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Hm, iya dan ibu saya Mikoto Uchiha. Anda megenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Rasa kawatir menyergap di hatinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ayahnya dan ayah Sakura adalah seorang musuh? Hah! Sasuke jadi tambah pusing. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk takut.

"Sakura-" kata ayah Sakura tajam, mendengarnya nadanya saja membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, artinya kelanjutan kalimat belakang pasti menyeramkan. Lihat berapa kali Sakura meremas remas bajunya. Dan ukur berapa mili keringat Sasuke keluar.

"Kau!" bentak ayah Sakura kasar. Dag dig dug, Sakura takut. Ayahnya pasti sedang marah besar. Pasti!

"Hanya boleh berhubungan dengannya!" kata ayah Sakura akhirnya. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura terlonjak kaget tak karuan. Ada rasa lega juga di hati mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, ternyata kalian sudah jodoh! Jadi kami tak perlu menjodohkan kalian lagi! Hahaha! Aku akan segera punya cucu! Aah! Aku sudah tak tahan!" teriak ayah Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, ternyata bersama Sakura tak ada halangan yang tak bisa dia lewati. Hm, bersyukurlah Sasuke karena ternyata dia calon suami Sakura.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya ibu Sakura tiba tiba.

Krik krik krik.

Suasana hening seketika. Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Kapanpun kami siap!" kata Sasuke mantap semakin menambah lebar senyum kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Sasuke! Jangan bercanda!" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ayo kita menikah lalu punya anak," kata Sasuke. Sungguh cara melamar yang tidak elit! Muka Sakura sudah merah padam tak karuan.

"Ah! Kalian gila! Keluar semuanya! Aku mau tidur!" kata Sakura lalu menyusupkan kepalnya ke dalam selimut yang dari tadi dia remas remas. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini hanya senyum senyum kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Baiklah kami ingin ke dokter dahulu, memastikan bagaimana keadaanmu. Kamu jangan berbuat macam macam dengan Sasuke ya Sakura, hahaha," kata ibu Sakura sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Kini ruangan rawat Sakura hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku ya adikku yang manis? Sedihnya," kata Sasuke di buat buat.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku kan masih kecil," kata Sakura sambil memunculkan batang kepalanya yang tadi dia sembunyikan di dalam selimut.

"Berarti kau menolakku?" kata Sasuke lagi. Mukanya bertampang melas, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menyeringai tak karuan.

"Aku kan masih kecil Sasuke! Kalau aku menikah denganmu, lalu aku punya anak denganmu! Lalu nanti aku bisa bertukar tukar bra dengan anakku begitu! Lalu, lalu, laluu… Aaah! Jangan buatku gila Sasuke!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Mukanya merah padam tak karuan.

"Hahahaha… kau lucu sekali Sakura! Hahaha…" Sasuke tertawa terbahak bahak, sementara Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hah, aku hanya bercanda Sakura, tenang saja, ok?" kata Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku mau jalan jalan," kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dimelas melaskan.

"Kau masih sakit Sakura, jangan banyak gerak dulu," kata Sasuke, walaupun dia hampir terpengaruh oleh tatapan Sakura, tapi kalau dibiarkan nanti luka Sakura malah lama sembuhnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, hanya sekitar rumah sakit saja kok Sasuke, ya, ya, ya," kata Sakura membujuk Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah, tapi ingat tidak lama lama!"

"Horeee! Sasuke baik!" teriak Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura.

Setelah mendudukan Sakura di kursi roda, Sasuke mulai mendorong kursi roda mengelilingi area rumah sakit sambil sesekali diselingi canda dari mereka berdua. Sesampainya di taman belakang rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung berhenti menjalankan kursi roda milik Sakura. Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon sakura tua yang ada di taman.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Gaara-kun, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Namanya Rouka, dia wanita yang dicintai Gaara. Bisa dibilang cinta pertama Gaara. Tapi ketika Gaara menyatakan cintanya, Rouka menolak dengan alasan dia sangat mencintaiku. Keadaan tambah parah ketika dia melihat Rouka menciumku. Tapi karena aku tak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Rouka, aku menolaknya. Lalu dua hari setelah kejadian aku menolak Rouka, Rouka ditemukan akan gantung diri di kamarnya. Sampai sekarang Rouka berada di tempat rehabilitasi. Oleh karena itu Gaara marah besar padaku," kata Sasuke. Sementara Sakura sendiri hanya diam karena dia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa tiba tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ragu, karena ku rasa ini berlangsung begitu cepat," kata Sakura.

"Hn, hanya kau. Dan seterusnya hanya adik manisku. Selamanya dan seterusnya hanya dia yang aku cinta," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang.

"Dasar gombal," kata Sakura, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri dia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

"Waaah! Kereeen! Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau mau mengajakku ke pantai? Tahu beginikan aku bisa siap siap, Naruto!" kata Hinata bersemangat. Sekarang ini Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada di pantai perbatasan Konoha.

"Junior jelek! Jangan berisik! Kau ini norak sekali. Seperti tak pernah ke pantai saja!"

"Biar saja! Week!" kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya," teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata. Adu kejarpun terjadi. Mereka menikmati waktu bermain mereka. Bermain air, membeli pernak pernik, membeli gulali, es krim, dan melakukan semua yang menyenangkan. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah hampir sore, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Naruto dan Hinata duduk di tepi pantai sambil memandangi matahari terbenam.

"Huh, padahal rencana awal, aku ingin melihatmu memakai bikini, Junior jelek!" kata Naruto tiba tiba. Otomatis muka Hinata langsung merah padam.

"Dasar mesum," kata Hinata pelan.

"Hehehe maaf, sebenarnya rencana awalku tidak seperti ini," kata Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menculikmu, lalu memotong motong anggota tubuhmu, lalu kujadikan sup, dan lalu kepalamu ku blender, kemudian ku jadikan jus, dan kusantap sebagai makan malamku,"

"APA?" teriak Hinata tak percaya, dia sedikit bergidik ngeri akan penjelasan Naruto.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku bercanda, aku hanya mau berkata-"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Naruto sambil memandang mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Aku… hei! Kau melanggar perjanjian kita Naruto!" kata Hinata. Mukanya bersemu merah, tak bisa di pungkiri dia memang mencintai Naruto, tapi dia tak mau termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Aku selalu melanggar perjanjian dan peraturan Hinata," kata Naruto mantab.

"Dan kau akan melanggar perjanjian hubungan kita nantinya,"

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku berani bersumpah. Tidak akan!" kata Naruto mantab.

"Aku… aku mau Naruto," kata Hinata sambil menunduk, yang disambut pelukan hangat dari Naruto.

"Aishiteru Hinata,"

* * *

Neji masih berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Neji-senpai, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita hanya berputar putar saja?" kata Tenten yang di sekap di dalam mobil .

"AARRGH!" teriak Neji stress sambil membanting stir mobilnya, hal itu malah membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa Neji-senpai? " tanya Tenten takut takut.

"Ini semua gara gara kau!" kata Neji, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

"Gara gara aku?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Iya ini semua gara gara kau! Hah! Sialan!" teriak Neji lagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Neji?

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf banget saya update terlalu lama… mengilang terlalu lama. Pikiran saya lagi terpecah belah sama resep resep, laporan resep, ulangan, jadi bendahara karya wisata, lomba teater tanggal 25 nanti, dramatisasi puisi buat tanggal 21 nanti, tugas tugas yang menumpuk, aahh.. ini semua buat saya gilaa.. pusing bukan main,,, ga ada waktu santai, padahal udah mau naikan kelas…. Jadi maaf saya update lama dan sedikit pula sekalinya update… maafkanlah author bodoh ini teman teman -,- **

* * *

**Uchiha Eky-chan****: haha thanks fav nya,,, maaf telat update -,-**

**Uryu Ryu Yu Ryuzaki****: hahaha… makasihh… maaf updte lama -,-**

**Hikaru Kin: hahaha.. ok la kalo begitu juga,,, maaf update lama **

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku****: hahaha… ok,,, makasih sarannyaa… hehehe.. cipika cipikiku ga gratis lhoo… di bayar dengan review yaa,, wkwkwk..**

**Kurasuke UchiHaruno****: ini chap 7nya yaa…**

**Me: haha biasa cowokk,, wkwk**

**Haza Haruno****: ok.. tenang aja,,, sasusaku bakal romance terruuuuss…**

**Just ana g login: Gaara masih muncul kok… tapi ga di chap ini yaa…**

**Putri Luna****: hehehe.. maaf deehh,,, ini chap 7nya yaa,, maaf update telat.. salam bintang..**

**Matsumoto Rika: hehe ini chap 7nya ya… maaf apdet lamaaa….**

**Keylan: pasti doongg hahah… maaf update lama**

**uchiha priz alexa runo: aa… maksih bangeet priz… aku jadi terharu.. maaf update lama yaa… **

**4ntk4-ch4n****: kalo ga ada tbc, tmat dong.,, wkkwkwk… maaf updte lama yaa..**

**Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan****: iyaa… maaf update lamaa**

**tsabita sung: maaf update lama… ini chap 7nya yaa…**

* * *

**ok! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa… :D Salam loope, piiiis, and gahol :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yapz! Ini dia chap 8nya! Maaf lama bangeeettt updatenya. Ini chapter terakhir jadi saya tidak punya utang lagi :D hahaha… silahkan membaca semuanyaaa . Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Neji masih berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Neji-senpai, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita hanya berputar putar saja?" kata Tenten yang di sekap di dalam mobil .

"AARRGH!" teriak Neji stress sambil membanting stir mobilnya, hal itu malah membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa Neji-senpai? " tanya Tenten takut takut.

"Ini semua gara gara kau!" kata Neji, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

"Gara gara aku?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Iya ini semua gara gara kau! Hah! Sialan!" teriak Neji lagi.

"Salahku?" tanya Tenten dengan raut bingung, sepengetahuannya dia tak pernah sama sekali mengganggu Neji. Apa karena dia menyita waktu Neji dengan mengantarkan dia pulang? Tapi seingatnya bukan dia yang meminta Neji untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah. Lalu kenapa dia marah pada Tenten? Dasar Tenten! Andaikan kau tahu apa yang sedang menari nari di pikiran Neji. Sementara itu Neji hanya diam sambil meremas rambutnya yang panjang, pikirannya kalit akan ungkapan perasaan yang ingin setengah mati dia katakana pada Tenten. Mau bagaimana lagi, cintanya pada tenten itu sudah sampai ke batas ubun ubu. Sudah tak dapat di tahan tahan lagi. Gara gara Tenten tiap malam Neji harus begadang dan baru bisa tidue jam 3 pagi. Gara gara Tenten sampai sekarang dia tak mempunyai seorang pacar. Gara gara Tenten dia jadi buta untuk melihat gadis gadis genit yang sering bersliweran didepannya karena dia hanya melihat Tenten seorang.

"Iya! Gara gara kau! Gara gara kau aku jadi bisu, buta, dan lumpuh!" kata Neji.

"Bisu? Buta? Lumpuh? Benarkah? Tapi kau bisa berbicara dan melihat, bahkan kau bisa menyetir,"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku jadi lumpuh karena aku hanya bisa diam tak berkutik jika berhadapan denganmu, aku jadi buta karena aku tak bisa melihat gadis lain dan hanya bisa melihatmu, aku jadi bisu karena aku tak bisa berkata satu hal penting kepadamu," kata Neji yang berhasil membuat jantung Tenten berdegup tak terkendali. Neji sendiri sudah mengoleksi banyak semburat merah di pipinya. Tenten hanya menunduk dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak mau diajak kompromi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata satu hal penting?"

"MAKSUDKU ADALAH KARENA AKU MAU BILANG APA KAU MAU JADI PACARKU?" teriak Neji cepat tanpa ada koma diantara penggalan kalimat tersebut. Sementara Tenten hanya diam terpaku, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, kemudian mencubit lengannya, lalu memukul kepalanya berulang kali, dia masih tak percaya bahwa di depannya Neji dengan alaynya menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang tak bisa dibilang romantis, malah tergoleng aneh dan uncool banget.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri?" kata Neji bingung, mukanya masih bersemu merah karena pernyataan yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Neji-senpai apa kau sedang mabuk?" ucap Tenten sambil masih mengedipkan matanya berulang ulang kali, seolah olah dia sedang berada di alam mimpi.

"Aku serius." Neji berkata dengan yakin, matanya menatap langsung kedua mata Tenten. Tenten sendiri hanya gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu, dia jadi bingung, jantung berdebar debar tak tentu.

"Neji-senpai, aku tak tahu… tapi aku… aku senang sekali… tapi aku takut," kata Tenten takut takut.

"Akan?"

"Karena kita belum terlalu dekat, aku takut ini hanya rasa angin lalu semata," kata Tenten sambil menunduk, dia sedang dirundung galau tak menentu.

"Percaya padaku, aku serius. Kalau tidak, kau boleh membunuhku,"

"Eh! Tapi… apa Neji-senpai berani berjanji?"

"Aku janji." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum lembut, yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari Tenten.

"Jadi?" kata Neji.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi milik Hyuga Neji. Aishiteru Tenten!" ucap Neji sambil memeluk Tenten.

"Aishiterus Neji-senpai." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Sakura berada di ruang rawatnya, Sasuke sedang membelikan minuman atas rengekan dari dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap langit langit kamar rawat ini, semuanya serba putih, itu yang Sakura tak suka, karena menurutnya warna kamarnya ini terlalu menyilaukan.

"Sakura kau sendirian? Dimana Sasuke?" kata ibu Sakura yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sakura.

"Ibu! Ibu mengagetkanku saja… Sasuke sedang membeli minuman… mana ayah, Bu?"

"Ayahmu sedang pergi sebentar,"

"Ohh… Ibu tau darimana aku ada disini?"

"Tentu saja dari teman cantikmu itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia,"

"Maksud Ibu Ino?" kata Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari ibunya.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura tiba tiba, ada ketegasan pada kalimat itu, padahal ibunya jarang sekali berkata dengan wajah serius dan tegas seperti ini, ini membuat Sakura sedikit takut dengan ibunya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa Ibu bertanya seperti itu?" kata Sakura takut takut.

"Hm.. baguslah. Ternyata dunia sempit. Ibu sempat khawatir jika kau mempunyai kekasih karena ayah dan ibu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman kami. Tapi ternyata kau dan Sasuke malah saling menghampiri. Rasanya hati ibu lega sekali, Sakura." Kata ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ibuuu… aku sayang ibuuuu.." kata Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu ingin pulang lusa, tapi kerjaan ayah dikantor menumpuk, jadi besok ibu sudah akan pulang. Kau disini berhati hatilah, jangan sampai mengecewakan ayah dan ibu, mengerti?" kata ibu Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berjalan dari supermarket dekat rumah sakit untuk membeli permintaan Sakura. Sesekali dia tesenyum kecil mengingat sifat polos adik manisnya dan awal mula mereka bertemu yang dalam waktu singkat berhasil menjebloskannya ke rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kecil ini yang menjadi moment penting kaum hawa yang tak boleh dilewatkan, seorang Sasuke tersenyum, inilah salah satu surge dunia. Tapi didepan gerbang rumah sakit dia melihat orang yang hampir membunuh adik manisnya itu berdiri sambil menyeringai menatapnya. Badannya banyak lebam tapi mungkin untuk seorang Sabaku No Gaara itu bukan masalah besar. Sasuke mulai waspada, pandangannya jadi tajam da senyum kecil yang tadi dia pamerkan musnah berganti menjadi raut serius tingkat dewa yang malah menambah kesan cool untuknya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Ini tolong titip ini kepada Sakura, aku akan pergi, dan kau! Tolong jaga Sakura untukku, dia sudah seperti Rouka untukku." Kata Gaara lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Sepucuk surat beramplop putih bersih ada di genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke tahu, Gaara juga manusia, dan manusia pasti mempunyai hati. Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengguman kata 'pasti' dalam hati.

OoOoOoOo

"Surat dari Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung, yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Sasuke. kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung membuka surat itu

* * *

_Hei, apa kabar Sakura?_

_Kuharap kondisimu sudah membaik, maaf menjadikanmu umpan untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang aku sadar cinta tidak untuk dipaksa, cinta hanya milik cinta. Kau pasti sudah mendengar cerita Rouka dari Sasuke? Kalau belum biar kuceritakan padamu. Rouka adalah gadis yang kusuka, dia sama sepertimu, manis, polos, ceria, dan baik hati. Aku sangat mencintai dia, dulu aku dan Sasuke berteman. Tapi Rouka mencintai Sasuke, awalnya aku bisa terima tapi ketika melihat Rouka mencium Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang menolak Rouka, lalu Rouka yang akan gantung diri dan depresi aku jadi marah besar ke Sasuke. Bagiku Sasuke adalah orang bodoh yang menyianyiakan cinta Rouka yang begitu besar, tapi aku tahu Rouka hanya mencintai Sasuke, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa, oleh karena itu aku ingin balas dendam ke Sasuke. Tapi sekarang tenang saja, aku sudah mengikhlaskan kalian bersama, aku akan pergi ke tempat Rouka, setidaknya sedikit lebih banyak dia sudah dapat menerima keberadaanku. Maaf ya Sakura, aku sudah melukaimu. Aku menyayangimu, ingat aku sebagai kakakmu. Nanti kalau Sasuke berbuat hal yang membutamu sakit, cari saja aku dan akan kubalas rasa sakitmu itu._

_Gaara._

* * *

Surat drai Gaara mau tak mau mebuat Sakura meneteskan air mata. Dia tahu Gaara adalah orang baik, makanya dia sudah tak mempersalahkan kejadian kemarin yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, dia hanya tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang ikut tersenyum, lalu kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura hangat.

"Tidak akan aku menyakitimu," kata Sasuke.

"SAKURAAA, SASUUKKEEE KAMII DATAAANGGG!" teriak suara cempreng yang mengganggu momen bahagia duo sejoli ini.

"Naruutooooooo! Bisakah kau diam! Suaramu terlalu kencang! Ini rumah sakit tahu!"

"Hehehehe,,, maaf Sasuke, aku hanya terlalu bahagia., karena kita semua sudah berpacaran sekarang!" kata Naruto semangat. Pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke beralih ke tangan Hinata dan Naruto yang bergandengan, lalu Tenten dan Neji yang juga bergandengan, Ino sudah pasti dengan Sai, dan Temari dengan Shikamaru.

"Waaahh! Selamaat yaa Hinata, Naruto-senpai, Tenten, dan Neji-senpai." Kata Sakura bersemangat.

Didalam ruangan putih besar itu mereka bercanda ria seakan tak ada masalah yang ada di hiduo mereka, dan diluar sana Gaara dan Rouka ikut tersenyum akan hidup mereka yang bisa lebih longgar dari ikatan takdir yang menyesakkan.

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Uwlalalalaala akhirnya selesai jugaaaa :D senangnyooo… sekarang bisa bernafas legggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya semuanyaaaa :D dan maaf buat ****cherry scouting-pba karena saya lupa mencantumkan darimana orangtua Sakura tau keadaan Sakura. Ok semuanya jangan lupa revieeww.. mohon maaf atas ngaretnya saya dan pendeknya fic ini.**

**Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


End file.
